Fallen Cherry Blossoms
by D1G1T4L darkness
Summary: Sakura is devastated after hearing Sasuke's true feelings on their relationship. She runs and gets captured. The person she expects to save her, doesn't turn out to be who she realized. Itachi x Sakura [COMPLETE]
1. The Harsh Truth

**Fallen Cherry Blossoms**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 1: The Harsh Truth

A young sixteen year old girl stepped out into a grassy meadow. It was the darkest of night, still guided by the radiance and beauty of the moon and stars. The moon was full and it had shone brightly onto her skin. For she was a young and beautiful ninja by the name of Sakura. Her jade eyes looked happily at the moon and down back to the grass.

So many years have gone by with laughter and tears. She remembered her missions she had completed with her teammates, Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was much more mature, as sixteen had brought him wisdom and well as a better insight. Sakura remembered how her foolish friend always wanted to go on a date with her. She of course, declined, still leaving Naruto a long and healthy friendly relationship.

"It has been many years…" said a distant yet cold voice.

"Yes, and I am glad to be reunited with all my friends in Konoha," said Sakura kindly.

"I see…" he replied sullenly.

"Aren't you glad to be back, Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

The young dark haired ninja looked back at the girl who had loved him. Although, he felt no compassion and love towards her in return. Sakura smiled at the dark face and noticed that he had gained in the past few years. Sasuke was not as he was years ago. He had changed so much… that he had almost forgotten about his cold and heartless brother, Itachi. After Orochimaru had trained him to his fullest extent, Sasuke showed his true colors. He betrayed Orochimaru and became a full fledged ninja in Konoha protecting the village with his life.

"I'm grateful… that you did not truly leave to Orochimaru's side…" added Sakura.

"Uh huh."

"And forgetting about revenge… That must have been hard, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said sadly.

The young pink haired girl went to lie on the grass beside her lover. She smiled at him, although knew that his eyes were only fixed onto the moon. Sakura looked at it as well and closed her eyes. She thought of the times she had spent with Sasuke. She had held those memories deep to her heart never to let go.

"So, why did you forget about your brother?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura, it's something you will never understand…" Sasuke said slowly.

"I will."

"Hmph. Well, he was just not worth my life to waste. I have thought about what Naruto has been saying. I have thought about what I have been saying. I now know…it wasn't worth it. Protecting the village I love is worth dying for," said Sasuke.

Sasuke looked kind and less dark than he had been for a long time. His eyes softened and his facial expression relaxed. Sakura's heart would have leapt for joy at the thought of Sasuke opening up to his friends. The pink haired kunoichi silently thanked her jounin sensei, Hatake Kakashi. She also thanked Naruto… he was driven by a promise to her.

"The moon is very beautiful tonight," said Sakura conversationally.

"I don't like it," was Sasuke's short reply.

"Why not?" she asked.

"It reminds me of my past… of my brother. What do you think of it?" asked Sasuke. "Tell me the truth," Sasuke pressed on firmly. "And I will tell you my past about the moon."

Sakura was hesitant. She did not want to offend Sasuke, for she had loved the moon with all of her heart. She thought of the moon as a guidance for darkness and guidance for light. It was a balance. The moonlight reflected her mood and Sakura always loved to stare at wondrous things she never knew. A world… she never knew.

"I love the moon…" said Sakura shakily but firmly. "I love how it guides people… If our future were written in the stars… the moon would contain all the answers. So…how does it remind you of your past and Itachi?" asked Sakura.

"I'll show you… look through my Sharingan, and I'll take you into my past," Sasuke said.

Sakura looked into his blood red Sharingan and hypnotically fell into a deep sleep dreaming… or inside his memories… There lay so much pain and confusion in his mind…

**Flashback**

"Oniisan!" shouted a seven year old Sasuke.

Itachi did not reply as his younger brother raced over and sat right next to Itachi on the porch in their yard. They could see the silver orb so clearly that it was beautiful. The night breeze swept across their faces and into Itachi's hair. Itachi had just kept staring into the moon, dazed and hypnotized by its power and lust. He barely noticed as his younger brother sat down beside him.

"Why are you here? Didn't she tell you to go to bed?" asked Itachi.

"Who? Okaasan? Nah, she said I could stay up with you!" exclaimed the exuberant seven year old.

"I see…" he replied.

Sasuke leaned onto his older brother and Itachi felt the young ninja's head on his arm. He smiled gently and looked at the moon again. Itachi was an excellent ninja at the age of 13, almost a Jounin. He still bested the Hokage. Yet, he was always fixed on the moon. Sasuke wondered why and looked into his brother's dark eyes.

"What is the moon to you?" asked Sasuke.

"Hm? Why do you ask?"

"Because, that's all you do. You stare at the moon. You go down to the lake and sleep on the dock but always stare at the moon before your eyes totally close. I want to know nii-san! Please, tell me," pleaded the young ninja.

"In my point of view…" started Itachi. "The moon serves as a guidance… between light and dark. It is neither or for. It simply _is. _Fate. The moon sheds light on darkness and darkness on light. I am a ninja that represents that same principle. I am but a tool for destruction, but I can be used either way. I wouldn't only want to serve Konoha… but much more."

"Sugoi…"

"Well, that's just how I see it…" added Itachi.

Sasuke lay on his back looking at the stars and the moon. He agreed with his brother entirely. Everything he had just said made perfect sense. He looked happily at his brother and smiled. Itachi returned his smile and picked up Sasuke and held him in his lap. Sasuke had never felt so warm and happy in his entire life. The two brothers stared into the sky and the limitless boundaries beyond it. It was magical…

"Shikamaru always loved clouds… but I love the night," said Sasuke.

"Why is that?" asked Itachi.

"Because we are alike, Itachi. We are of the same. We are brothers and we love seeing stars…"

"Amen."

The young boy fell asleep in his brother's arms. Then, Itachi carried him back to his room and opened the window so moonlight could shine through. Sasuke was asleep with a big grin on his face. Yes, he was content now.

**End Flashback**

Sakura's eyes returned and she shook out of the Sharingan reality. She knew that Sasuke and Itachi had a great relationship when they were young, although she did not expect their bond to be so powerful. Sasuke just looked expectantly at the pink haired girl. He wanted to know what she thought of…

"Well… I" started Sakura.

"The reason… I do not like the moon, is because everything my brother told me had been a lie. The moon was a part of his Mangekyou Sharingan that had tortured people so. I wanted to be like him, so I loved the moon, I was living a lie…"

"Sasuke-kun. Don't talk about things you aren't comfortable about…" said Sakura.

"When he was on the phone pole the night of the murder…" continued Sasuke. "Behind him was the moon, the ever inconsistent moon…"

Sakura gently kissed him on the forehead and she spun wildly around. She had never done this to him before, and the feeling was warm and pleasant. The rapid change had caused Sasuke to be on alert and look at Sakura with a great loathing.

"I'm sorry… It's just, we are friends ever since we were little. You have been gone for three years, and I'm just glad to have you back in Konoha," said Sakura happily.

"Sakura… don't make me say this…" warned Sasuke.

The young kunoichi looked into his deep handsome eyes and saw there was a fire and a darkness brewing inside of him. Then, his eyes hastened into a dark evil look… The one he had given Uchiha Itachi. Suddenly, his face changed and he was filled with darkness again. Sakura looked frightened at the dark haired boy.

"I have to tell you now, Sakura. I don't love you. I don't love anyone. And if I were to love someone, it would not be you. Sakura, you aren't even in the same area of power as me. I'm sorry, but there is no way we can be together. I know you love me dearly, but I can never return any of that love back to you… There is just no way…"

Tears spilled out of her eyes. She had never been this hurt in her entire life. The tears streamed out in a river down her face and onto the cool lush grass. Sakura was deeply hurt and she could feel herself being torn apart. Sasuke would never say something so bluntly to her… or would he? All she could feel now was pain, confusion, and frustration.

"The only reason I know you more, is because we were on the same team as kids," replied Sasuke harshly.

"So…you have never thought about settling down with me? Loving me? or anything of that sort?" asked Sakura through her silent tears.

"No." was the short reply.

The young girl could bare to hear any more. She screamed and ran towards the Konoha forest as far away from the man she had loved so much. He had never given a thought about her… after all that time she had cared for him? She needed time to think… Sakura ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She cried and screamed the entire way. She was in pain. She ran and ran… until she was forced to stop.

---

"Tsunade-sama," reported Shizune.

"Where is Sakura!" demanded the high ranked Hokage.

"Tsunade-sama," repeated Shizune. "A man outside Konoha was attacked. He was from Konoha, and yet he had an encounter with an Akatsuki member. His symptoms were similar to those of Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi three years ago."

"Shi matta!" shouted Tsunade. _Shit!_

"Yes, and it is a fact now. Akatsuki members are surrounding Konoha, coming through the forest. Although they will be stopped by the wall at first. But I am sure, they will find a way to breech out securities without alarming anyone. Also…Uchiha Itachi is among them."

Tsunade pounded her fist on her desk creating a giant hole in the wood. Shizune looked serious nonetheless and was determined not to freak out. Tsunade looked angrily at her hand and then at her desk. The Hokage dropped back into her chair and put her hands over her face. The blonde had thought that the world was almost over. Konoha would be near destruction after only one attack from the Akatsuki…

"Also…there is some more bad news," said Shizune. "People from the Sound Village have come as well. We think their objective is Uchiha Sasuke, although we are not sure. After all, Sasuke did betray Orochimaru and return to Konoha."

"First!" shouted Tsunade. "Tell my elite guards to protect Uchiha Sasuke. Orochimaru cannot gain control of the Sharingan. That would cause devastation to the world. As for the Akatsuki… make sure our defenses are stable and that everyone travels with a partner. They shall be no exceptions! No one is allowed in the forest until it has been searched and cleared. Do you understand?"

"Wakari mashita," said Shizune. _Understood._

"Go! Now! Alert Konoha, make sure everyone is on alert!" shouted Tsunade.

"Hai! Tsunade-sama," replied Shizune.

Shizune quickly left the room with Tonton and Tsunade shrank back into her chair. She sighed heavily and knew that the Akatsuki would be able to hold off all of Konoha. After all…they were the best criminals from all of the hidden villages. Especially if Uchiha Itachi were with them… She hated to admit it, although he was much more powerful than her. The whole situation would be made worse. The blonde looked outside the window…

"How much longer can it last?" asked Tsunade.

Her hope had been regained in the village of Konoha. Although, now it had all been lost. She did not believe that the village can withstand the Akatsuki force and the force that Orochimaru had sent… Had they been planned together? Or coincidence? She looked at the sun… and knew that she had to evacuate all citizens to nearby villages.

"Sakura! Sakura!" she shouted over and over again.

---

As the girl ran through the dark forest, eyes pressed down onto her. She felt a presence like no other creep onto her skin. Although she was too saddened and angered about Sasuke. Finally, she could not run any more and fell into the grass. Her legs ached and her arms were tired. The tears did not stop falling as her hands and knees were on the grass. Then she heard a soft sound. She quickly turned, but no one was there.

"Who's there?" asked Sakura loudly.

About ten Sound ninjas then appeared out of nowhere. Sakura was so startled and frightened, that she fell backwards. The ninjas then chuckled to themselves and she was paralyzed with fear. Tears then froze in her eyes and she wiped them away. The ninjas continued to laugh at the girl. She looked pathetic. Her clothes were stained with dirt, she was crying, and she was here all alone.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"What does Orochimaru-sama want?" asked one Sound nin to another.

"He says, a hostage would do us good, especially if she is weaker than the average ninja. She is also well loved in Konoha though. By Tsunade. Orochimaru-sama wants her taken," reported another Sound nin.

Without warning, the Sound ninjas threw out tough ropes around Sakura. The pink haired girl stared in fear as the ropes went tightly around her. She could barely move her arms or legs anymore. She tried to break free, but even with the inhuman strength, she had no momentum to allow her to use it. She was helpless. Sakura then screamed in the night, piercing the night air. One Sound ninja pulled her and she fell onto the ground. Sakura tried to squirm away, although the other Sound quickly tied her ropes together.

They bound her wrists and her ankles then using another long piece of rope, they tied it around her entire upper body forcing her arms to lay at her side, and her hands behind her back. She was no threat now. Sakura watched helplessly as the ropes grew tighter amongst her skin. She looked desperately around and then saw two eyes in the forest in front of her. They reminded her of… Sharingan! No! It was Sharingan! The red eyes had just stared at her. She was sure it was Sasuke!

"Sasuke-kun! Help me!" she shouted desperately. "Help!" she shouted again pleadingly.

The eyes shifted position, as though the person holding it raised his eyebrow. Sakura was so angry that her friend wouldn't even help her out of this! Then the head Sound ninja walked in front of her and tilted her head up.

"We don't want anymore of that screaming and yelling now do we?" he asked.

"Shut up…" she spat venomously.

"Put her in the wagon we stole here, but keep the ninja tools out of reach," ordered the head Sound ninja.

"Sasuke-kun!" she shouted pleadingly. "Please!"

The other Sound ninjas threw her into the wagon. Sakura could barely feel herself anymore. Her hands were losing circulation and the same with her feet. She couldn't understand why Sasuke wouldn't come and help her. Surely they weren't on the same foot, but protecting Konoha was to protect its citizens. Why hadn't he come to save her?

The wagon began to move and Sakura could feel her body moving. She stared helplessly at the two Sharingan eyes… and into darkness for she could no longer hold open her own jade eyes. She drifted off into a sleep.

---

"Did she think you were…your younger brother?" asked a vicious blue mist nin.

"Supposedly…" replied the Sharingan master. "Still, Kisame, I need to investigate this closely. I'm going after them. You stay here and patrol this area. Orochimaru must want something from her, and if Orochimaru has an advantage… just do as I say. I'll be back soon," ordered the Sharingan master.

Itachi jumped off the tree and looked on murderously into the dark forest with his blood-red Sharingan. His duty towards the Akatsuki was unmatched and he wanted Orochimaru to pay. This sannin had caused him great harm while being in the organization. Itachi also knew that that any advantage that Orochimaru had, could decrease the success of their mission. That girl must have some idea of what could make the sannin destroy Konoha.

_I will not allow Orochimaru to destroy my life, as he almost did before, when he was in the Akatsuki with me. He'll pay. That girl… She must have answers to all my questions. I won't stop…until all my questions have answers. I am powerful, but still… I have not figured out my purpose in life. There is no meaning right now. Do I even have a heart? Or is it poisoned and blackened over these many years? After all, Sasuke is not the only one breathing revenge. I am there as well…_

All he was certain, was that her jade eyes had to meet his blood red Sharingan, face to face.

**Author's Note:** Please review! This is my first SakuraxItachi fic. I really thought this was going to be an interesting pair. So now it's up to Itachi to save Sakura from Orochimaru! Hope you liked the story so far! I hope you wanna read more, unless it sucked…but please tell me what you think! Comments are wanted! Reviews are wanted! Please review, and I'll try to update every two weeks or so. I need your help to keep me going!


	2. His Home Village

Fallen Cherry Blossoms

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 2: His Home Village

**Oh yes, to answer some questions before this chapter. **

**1. What goes through Itachi's mind at the end of the first chapter will explained soon enough. **

**2. Sakura was powerful with her inhumane strength and medical ninjutsu, ALTHOUGH, she was 'broken' meaning that she was hurt because what Sasuke said. I mean, it's hard to fight back when you're emotionally distraught. **

**3. The Sound Nins were not weak as well. They have enough powers as the Sound Four. Tayuya, Sakon and Ukon, Jirobou, and Kidomaru.**

**I hope that cleared things up. Please enjoy anyway. **

---

Daybreak came and the sun rays woke Sakura up. Her jade eyes opened slowly. She tried to move herself, and found that she was still tied. She struggled and moved, although she was unable to release herself from the binding ropes. Her eyes looked wildly around and saw the Sound ninjas at the nearby stream.

"What do you want with me?" asked Sakura.

"Ah, you're awake. Orochimaru wants to see you," said one of them.

The snake lord walked out of the trees and looked into the girl. Sakura noticed that she was leaning against a dark mahogany tree. She tried to free her hands even more as the sannin walked over towards her. Orochimaru kneeled down towards the pink haired kunoichi. Then his mouth changed into a twisted smile. Her jade eyes met his dark yellow snake eyes. He then stood up again and faced his Sound nins.

"Her name is Haruno Sakura," said Orochimaru. "She is the one that is hopelessly in love with that Uchiha Sasuke. I'll be leaving now, I have to meet someone across the forest," said Orochimaru.

The sannin left, leaving the other Sound ninjas grunting to each other. Sakura tried to cut through the ropes again, but it was an impossible task. Sakura then gave up, as her hands limply stayed in place. She coughed out a pool of blood in front of her. She was exhausted and tired and knew that she was only going to be used and blamed for the destruction of Konoha. A trickle of blood fell down from her lips and down onto the lush grass.

"Need water?" asked one.

"No thank you," said Sakura angrily.

"Bring it to her," ordered the head Sound nin.

A new Sound ninja walked over to the pink haired kunoichi with a bowl of water with him. He leaned in toward the girl with the water. Sakura turned her head in refusal although he moved her head towards his and leaned into her… undoubtedly for a kiss.

"GET OFF OF ME!" shouted the girl. "YOU PIECE OF-"

"Quiet!"

Soon enough, the Sound ninjas heard a rustling in the trees. The leaves were swaying, yet the air was still and filled with danger. Sakura knew that this could never end happily for her. She prayed that she, if not, everyone in Konoha live and thrive. Soon enough, a dark figure jumped out of the forest still hidden in the shade from the trees.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted happily.

The blood red Sharingan had shone through the darkness in the trees. Even though the sun was out and the light was shining, there was darkness hanging behind every corner. The one who held the Sharingan was deep in doubt and knew that these Sound nins would be only too easy to defeat. The Sound nins then moved and surrounded the Sharingan master. He looked at them all and calculated in his mind… There would be no need for too much force…

"Give up, you're surrounded," said the Head Sound Ninja.

"No," he said plainly in return.

Sakura heard the uncertainty and yet, confidence in his voice. That didn't sound like the Sasuke she had grown up with. Although, who else had the Sharingan? The dark Sharingan master pulled out his sword. He fought skillfully and defeated every single one of the Sound nins. His sword…there was something distinct about it. It was different from Sasuke's sword that Sakura had witnessed many times. His seemed to be made with a different purpose…

"You've defeated all of my Sound nins…" said the Head Sound Ninja. "How…?"

"Your Sound ninjas are as weak as trash. You never actually mastered the way of the ninja have you? It's clear to me now, I can see it with these eyes. And yet…you are Orochimaru's 1st division. Pathetic."

With a mighty swipe, he put the ninja out of his bleeding misery. Sakura was frightened now, and she tried to get away, but still remembered the fact that she was tied up too tightly. Then she looked into him as he stepped into the light. The Sharingan master shielded his eyes from the sun as he did, for he wasn't exposed to it often. Sakura became frightened seeing it was not Sasuke… It was someone else who bear the Sharingan. Although she did not know him…

"Who are you?" asked Sakura.

"…"

There was barely any reply…

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" shouted Sakura annoyed.

"Uh huh," he replied.

Sakura looked at his face more clearly as he washed it in the stream. His face was certainly handsome beyond all doubt. His hair was a jet black and when he deactivated his Sharingan…Sakura saw the most beautiful dark eyes she had ever seen. She secretly thought that his eyes were much more beautiful that those of Uchiha Sasuke. She melted at the sight of her rescuer.

Itachi splashed the cool water upon his face and looked at the girl nearby. Then he walked right next to her and sat down beside her. Sakura, at first, was cautious and afraid that he would possibly kill her. He looked into her jade eyes as he activated his Sharingan once again. Itachi looked at the beautiful girl… Her eyes were as beautiful as the stones themselves and her hair reminded him of the beautiful cherry blossoms that were always blossoming in the spring.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Haruno Sakura, your turn," said Sakura hurriedly. She wanted to know his name!

"Uh…haven't you heard of me?" asked the Sharingan master.

"You haven't told me your name yet!" she shouted irritably.

"Well…you know Uchiha Sasuke right?"

"TELL ME YOUR NAME!"

"Don't you?"

"TELL ME YOUR NAME!" she shouted loudly.

Itachi took a deep breath and somehow laughed. This troublesome kunoichi actually had a brain. The many kunoichis…as he was growing up, had only wished for his love and nothing else. This girl beside him, actually had real feelings about more than just love.

"What are you laughing about?" demanded the naïve kunoichi.

"It's funny…" the Sharingan master replied. "That was the first time I wanted to know someone's name."

"Oh," said Sakura blushing slightly. Her face reddened and she was on the verge of growing crimson. She had never blushed so much…even when she was near Sasuke. The pink haired kunoichi, somehow, had a feeling that the man beside her had something Sasuke didn't.

"I shall say this formally then… _Hajimemashita_… Sakura. I am Uchiha Itachi."

"Uchiha Itachi!" exclaimed the girl.

Sakura looked aghast at the Uchiha, for she had never seen him before, although heard of him. Sasuke's older brother. He was the notorious murderer of the Uchiha clan. He was sitting beside her while she was still tied hopelessly and could not leave. Sakura still owed him her life. She would not be alive without him and she knew that she would have to repay him… She was in debt, although she could not help but look at him with the same feeling with Sasuke…

"Aren't you the murderer that made Sasuke-kun's life a living hell?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah that's me," replied Itachi venomously. He was deeply offended by her choice of words.

"Why'd you come save me?" asked Sakura.

"Because I thought you had answers."

"To what?"

"To all my questions. Sasuke is not the only one who breathes revenge. I so as well. Although, I _can_ obtain my goal. For I only wanted to kill Orochimaru. I have the power… but I'm still lacking something. What it is…I do not know," said Itachi.

"Questions?" Sakura asked uncouthly.

"Yeah," Itachi said plainly.

"God, can you be any more emotionless?" asked Sakura.

"Yes."

"What is wrong with you!"

"Everything."

"Stop it! You're supposed to scream at me and prove me wrong!"

"..."

Sakura and Itachi technically were fighting over words and Sakura was winning. Itachi thought she would never be able to shut her mouth up. Her lungs could also hold a lot of air, for if she screamed, Itachi knew he would become deaf. In a way, he thought of the kunoichi in affection… He had never met a girl as rude, but sweet in the same way. Sakura looked back into the deep Sharingan and saw the true man that lay behind those eyes. A sweet and gentle person who is kind in every way. She knew that maybe…

"This is weird… But can you untie me?" asked Sakura lamely.

"No, it's better this way," replied Itachi.

"I'll scream! Ahhhh!- it can go on!" shouted Sakura gleefully.

Itachi sighed deeply, although his face was smiling. He was happy, he didn't know why, although he enjoyed being around a weird girl. Itachi leaned down and bent over her and breathed down her neck. She felt the cool breath flow over her and she thought she would die blushing to death.

"Any time now," urged Sakura.

"Don't rush me," replied the cold voice.

"Ah c'mon," she said cutely.

"There is an explosive note, if I take off them improperly, Konoha might want to replace these trees in this forest" teased Itachi. "Don't mess me up."

Itachi reached behind Sakura and felt her hand. She was losing circulation, and in a few hours, her hands and feet may have no more use. Itachi stood up and left her cold hand with his and stood in front of the girl. He closed his eyes and drew the seal. Then he opened his eyes with a great might and the ropes fell off the kunoichi heedlessly. Sakura slowly brought her hands forward to her eyes as she closed her eyes. She was exhausted from the fighting and she could not stay awake with the intense pain in her hands and her feet.

"Wake up, if you don't rinse your hands, those rope burns will become infected," said Itachi. "Yo, get up."

Sakura stirred silently although did not stand up. She just lay there against the bark of the tree with her hair flying in her face. Itachi sighed again and picked her up. Sakura felt limp, although he could sense that she was still breathing. He took her over to the stream and lay her beside the water. Itachi got a small cloth and drench it in water. The Sharingan master took her right hand and looked at the horrible rope burns on her wrists. Itachi knew that she might need some soothing cream and took out his emergency cream.

"Damn… I told myself I would save this for a dangerous mission," Itachi said regretfully.

Although he did not relent and wrapped the cloth around her wrist then cleaned it. After it was dry, he took the medical cream and applied to over her rope burns. Itachi could sense her chakra returning to the normal flow and felt a surge of pride and regret. That was his special supply made by the best medical ninja that had ever lived. He was a greater medical ninja than Tsunade, for he had trained her in medicine. Although, Itachi knew that the girl beside him needed it more than he.

"Get better," he said kindly to the fainted girl.

**Flashback**

"So you've just joined the Akatsuki?" asked the legendary Sannin to the Sharingan master.

"Yeah, why?" asked the cold voice in return.

"You might want to be careful around this place. Every where you turn you can die," warned the legendary snake lord. "Be on your guard."

"I'll take that as a piece of advice. For I know that you are Orochimaru and the sannin from Konoha. It is a wonder why you became a member of this organization."

Orochimaru's snake crept up from behind and it wrapped itself around Itachi. The Sharingan master was still not frightened, for it seemed like a snake like no other. The snake rested its head onto Itachi's shoulder and at this age… he was only thirteen years old. He grew a bit nervous for he was going against a near fifty sannin. He knew that Orochimaru had incredible powers. Orochimaru crept closer to the Sharingan master and put his hand on the snake's head.

"You ought to be very careful…" said the sannin poisonously.

Itachi stirred silently and kept his chin up. Then with a little movement, Itachi barely took his sword out. Orochimaru didn't even see it. Itachi's movements were just were done with a great speed. Within a moment, the snake's head fell down to the floor leaking blood onto the stone cold ground. Orochimaru looked angrily at Itachi…

"That snake… was born with a new poison that Sasori had created… He's my partner and I could get you killed within three days. Uchiha Itachi!"

"Heh…" laughed the Sharingan master as he left for his bed chamber.

--

After that night, Orochimaru tried to kill him every day of his life… Itachi was too careless at this point in time… Finally, the truth had dawned on him. Orochimaru was trying to steal his body. The Sharingan master knew he would never stop until he reached his goal. It was not exactly revenge. It was survival. Itachi used the Mangekyou Sharingan to defeat Orochimaru…

The sannin fled that night hoping to gain control of the Sharingan sometime. Although Itachi was too powerful now…

Now Itachi's dream was to kill him, before he lost himself.

**End Flashback**

The young girl's eyes opened and she looked above her. Her head was resting on Itachi's lap and Itachi himself had drifted off into a light sleep. Sakura smiled at him and felt the feeling in her hands. She felt as if she would never be weakened again. She looked at her wrists and ankles and saw that the medicinal cream was soothing her pain and sinking into her skin. Sakura got up and gently kissed the Sharingan master on the cheek. He was still not awakened from it, although Sakura didn't want him to. She wanted him to sleep just a bit longer…

"Ah, why isn't it Uchiha Itachi and Haruno Sakura…" came a voice from the forest.

"What? Whose there?" demanded Sakura.

"Did you miss me so soon? Ah, I see. Itachi was here to save you from my 1st division Sound ninjas," said the dark mysterious voice.

"Orochimaru!" she shouted suddenly.

"And guess who came with me?" asked the sannin.

Behind Orochimaru, came a dark figure. He stepped out into the light and looked into Sakura's jade eyes. She stared back into his with fear and doubt. He had just seen her kiss Uchiha Itachi! Sakura stood up firmly… determined to fight off the people trying to hurt her… or Itachi. She drew a kunai and held it in front of her.

"Sasuke-kun," she said venomously.

"I just saw you kiss…him," said Sasuke angrily.

"He has a name! And it's Uchiha Itachi!" shouted Sakura.

"You just kissed him!" shouted Sasuke in return.

"You couldn't love me back!" shouted Sakura with tears spilling out of her eyes. She couldn't help herself and Sasuke looked sadly at the one he had loved for so long, although could not admit it to her. "Itachi saved me when you couldn't! And now you're on _his_ side!"

"Sakura!" shouted Sasuke. "I was wondering where you went because you had just ran off the other night. Orochimaru told me he knew where you were!"

"I don't care!" shouted Sakura. "You hurt me too much. I don't think it can ever heal. Not from you!"

"Sakura…" he said weakly at first. "Fine… I'm not complaining. You're not the only one in love with me, Sakura!"

"Good… Be with anyone else besides me!" shouted Sakura angrily. "I don't love you anymore!"

"Well! Do you love Itachi!" shouted Sasuke.

Sakura didn't answer, but still looked angrily at the Orochimaru and Sasuke. Orochimaru seized the opportunity and threw a kunai at the sleeping form of Itachi. Sakura ran in front of it and blocked it. The kunai pierced her hand and sweat began to drip down her face. Sakura looked up at the two again and pulled the kunai out of her hand. Her hand was drenched in blood, although it began to rapidly heal, for the medicine she had used had long term healing effects.

"Impossible…" breathed Orochimaru.

"My body can rot here forever, even when I'm alive. Until there is not a breath left in me, you will not be able to hurt Itachi in any way. I owe him my life…"

"Then you will die with him!" shouted Sasuke angrily.

"I'm not as weak as you think…" breathed Sakura. She was beginning to breathe heavily, but regained herself soon enough. "Wait until I show you what my true powers are!"

**Author's Note:** Please review! I wanna know if it sucked crap, close to that, or way off. So c'mon and tell me! Comments and reviews are nice. Next chappie might possibly be about… Itachi and Sakura escape somewhere and… yeah I won't spoil the awesome part. So again, please review! I need all your help to keep me going!


	3. The Severing of Ties

Fallen Cherry Blossoms

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 3: The Severing of Ties

**I'm sorry if Sasuke should seem more powerful, because he is. Although, I needed Sakura to win and I do not describe fight scenes well, so I hope you can FORGIVE me and continue reading.**

**ALSO! Some more questions to answer. xD haha,I love doing this. But if you don't like it, just skip down **

**1. Yes, my dialogue wasn't that great. well, let me tell you the story behind that. so, one day my friend showed me a diff. fanfic where the dialogue was similar to the way I wrote it in chapter 2. So, they told me that I should try to write like that person because they got lotsa reviews. I didn't really look into the reviews and so I decided just to try something diff. for a change, but don't worry. It's not really my style so I won't use it too much.**

**2. Sometimes I rush things, sorry about that. It's a habit. I'm breaking out of it.D**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke could not believe that he was about to fight Sakura. Although he was still determined to put Konoha out of a threat, and that meant that Itachi must die. His kunai gleamed in the sunlight and so did Sakura's kunai. They both looked into each other's eyes and saw the pain and confusion that lay beneath themselves.

"Hidden powers, eh?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah. More than you think and can comprehend," said Sakura fiercely. "My love for you is lost. I'm sorry, _Sasuke_. You have broken my heart too many times to be mended."

"Sasuke…" repeated Sasuke. His own name that Sakura had said, had echoed through his mind. _Not Sasuke-kun. Just Sasuke. _

Sakura made the first move, as she used her inhumane strength and pummeled the ground. The dirt below her broke apart, although Sasuke had jumped up and away from her lethal attack. The kunoichi then drew a seal. Her body began to disappear and Sasuke grew worried. He didn't know that Sakura had been improving so rapidly as Naruto and he. He didn't think that she would be able to fend him off. But he was too naïve about this kunoichi.

"Genjutsu… You haven't experienced my type have you?" asked a misty voice.

"Sakura!" shouted Sasuke. "Stop your games."

"Haha, I'm just getting started," replied the voice again with anger within it.

Sasuke looked wildly around and saw that he was sinking in a quicksand. The sand pulled up on his arms and he couldn't even move his feet. The young ninja twisted and struggled, but could not break free of the sand. His deep red Sharingan shone murderously on as he concentrated his chakra. The young ninja was still sinking slowly into the deep pool of sand and dirt.

"Chidori current!" Sasuke shouted.

The electrical jolts came out of his body and the sand instantly froze. Sasuke used all of the strength he had, to break his right hand free of the terrible sand. As he did, he looked at it, and it was bleeding. The sand was beginning to slowly compact and apply pressure onto the one inside it. Sasuke knew, within moments, he would be destroyed by the sand itself. This genjutsu is a very high level… to make something become as real and as powerful as this.

"Had enough?" asked the voice.

In front of the dark haired shinobi arose a dark figure. He had red hair and black rings around his eyes. His eyes were a light pale blue color and they shone onto Sasuke's Sharingan. The Uchiha was steadily gaining his fear back. For years ago, he was unable to defeat this foe. He had left his comrade, Naruto to defeat him. It was Sabaku no Gaara. _Gaara of the Desert_.

"Prove your existence to me!" shouted the lonely figure.

The horrible memories of this creature filled Sasuke's mind. In a way, this was torture. He was startled at the fact that Sakura was able to perform such a high level of jutsu. Now, he was unable to control his chakra correctly and Sakura was in control.

---

Orochimaru stared at how Sasuke was standing and then ten minutes later, he fell down onto his knees clutching the earth beneath him. Sakura was trained in doing a psychological genjutsu. Orochimaru was stunned… He never knew that this kunoichi had so much power. Although this powerful jutsu had major setbacks. Her eyes were not focused and she was no longer in this reality. She was stuck in the one that Sasuke was in. Orochimaru took this as a huge advantage and grabbed two kunais from his back pocket.

"Shi ne!" he shouted. _Die!_

The two kunais flew from his hand and were aimed at the young girl. She was unaware of her surroundings and at a huge disadvantage. With a sudden jolt, the Sharingan master awoke and grabbed his own kunai and deflected the ones about to hit the girl. The knives fell to the ground harmlessly and Itachi looked murderously into Orochimaru's eyes.

"Oh, so she has a guardian angel," Orochimaru said with ease.

"I am no angel," replied the genius ninja of the Uchiha clan.

"I heard that you wanted to kill me," said Orochimaru.

"It is for my survival," said Itachi.

"Though that is an impossible dream now, I still want your Mangekyou Sharingan. But Sasuke is the only hope I have now…unless, you agree to come with me."

"No..." Itachi said flatly.

Orochimaru opened his mouth a snake came out with a sword. Itachi dodged the blow and the tree it hit behind him… was drenched with a deep poison. Itachi knew the risks and quickly calculated his chances of victory and achieving his goal… They were pretty high…except there was only one factor decreasing his victory. One girl. Sakura.

"Shi ne!" he shouted again.

Itachi grabbed the snake and saw that it's fangs were coated with Sasori's special poison. This new opponent was carrying a bit of Sasori with it. His soul was within the poison and he respected the genius puppeteer. Although, Itachi then grabbed his own sword out and cut the head off. He dropped the snake head to the ground and laughed as Orochimaru retracted his tongue.

"Pathetic," Itachi muttered softly.

The legendary snake sannin scanned the area and saw the girl behind Itachi. She was still within the genjutsu as was Sasuke. The sannin laughed to himself and shot a snake out of his right hand. Itachi looked at the snake and the speed it contained. He would be able to stop it…only if it were after him.

"Huh?"

Itachi spun around as the snake zoomed to the side of him aiming for the kunoichi behind the Akatsuki member. He quickly calculated the speed of the snake to someone behind him… He knew that he could not make it in time, even with his great speed. He looked at her in horror as the snake was about to attack within a second.

"You lose Itachi!" shouted the sannin.

The Sharingan master did not know what to do. He thought quickly. Was he to spare the life of a mere chunnin that he barely knew? Although, there was something about her that made him think differently. This girl was special in a different sort of way… Itachi then decided what to do. Despite all his instincts… Despite his positions… Despite his ways of the shinobi… He lunged forward and stood right in front of the girl…

---

_I'm becoming weary. This technique requires a tremendous amount of chakra. Even though I have improved my chakra span…this is only a jutsu I can use within a month or so. I think Sasuke is no threat anymore. I need not torture my old comrade too much… Actually, I am forced to release this jutstu, instead of choosing to. Now focus the remaining chakra… KAI!_ (Dispel!)

Sakura released the jutstu and she fell down onto her knees. Sasuke was still on the ground panting and breathing heavily. He could not believe that Sakura was able to learn this type of genjutsu. The pink haired girl breathed heavily as well, but was fine… Sakura's medical ninjutstu had already began to heal her own mind, for that genjutsu was damaging to her brain cells. They began to regenerate and the girl felt fine…

"Yatta!" she shouted. _I actually…defeated Uchiha Sasuke. Not in the way I planned to, but still… The feeling…_

"Itachi?" she asked smiling to the figure before her.

She looked happily at the man before her. For an odd reason, she was proud to show her skills to the genius ninja. Although when she looked up, her face turned grave and her heart almost seemed to stop. Sakura became utterly terrified and saw the blood that had fallen onto the lush grass. It was a deep red mixed with a dark purple. Undoubtedly, poison. Sakura had seen something similar to this when fighting Sasori…

"What did you do to him!" shouted Sakura to Orochimaru.

"Simple. I-" started the snake lord.

"Th-threw a snake out, and I was unable to dodge it…" stuttered the Sharingan master. His speech was slurred and he was in pain. His vision was blurring. The poison was rushing towards his head and the rest of his body… Soon, he will die.

"You are such a…a…LOSER!" shouted Sakura through tears.

She was angry at the Sharingan master… She thought that he was unable to dodge the snake for real… Although the truth was, that Itachi had saved her life in exchange for his own. He saw the attack coming and knew the dangers. The percentage of stopping the snake bite Sakura and himself, was almost 0.01. Still, the Sharingan master did not want her to know this.

"You...lost against him? Itachi, the genius of the Uchiha clan!" she shouted.

"My my…" said Orochimaru calmly. "You don't know anything do you?"

"Orochimaru, don't you say anything!" shouted the Sharingan master with every ounce of breath he had.

The young girl was brave enough to stand. Still, her legs were shaking and so were her hands. She could not figure out why she felt that way. Her face became cold and sweat was slowly falling down her face. She was frightened and scared to the deepest extent. Her feelings, they were mixed up now. Her love for Sasuke had fallen and a new feeling had entered her heart. She couldn't believe that she could relieve herself of her old love…

Itachi was not allowing her to find out that he had saved her life... He did not know why himself, although he did not want her to feel like she was a burden... For she wasn't. Sakura was a beautiful kunoichi with powers possibly greater than Tsunade, a sannin. Itachi breathed slowly as he clenched his teeth, trying to ignore the pain of...love? No, he was unable to love...

"Why?" she asked with great melancholy. "Why couldn't you avoid that snake?"

"I just…couldn't," he answered painfully.

With a sudden movement, the snake sank his fangs in deeper and Itachi winced. His blood was beginning to feel cold and he was about to lose himself. He fell down with a thud and the snake released Itachi. Sakura immediately bent down to help the Sharingan master. She gently removed his cloak and shirt. She looked beneath it and saw that the snake had bitten him a little under his shoulder. It wasn't a crucial spot…but the poison was moving quickly.

"Get…me out of here…" he said softly.

His eyes closed and Sakura knew that he needed medical attention. Sakura also knew that no one would treat him. He is an outlaw and a 'menace' to Konoha. Although, she knew the Sand could not heal him, nor anyone else. She didn't know what to do… The pink haired girl did not think herself able to remove the great amount of poison.

"What do I do?" she asked herself.

"Give him to me," replied the sannin.

"No!" Sakura shouted through glistening tears.

Orochimaru sent another snake flying at the girl. Although she was driven with anger and hatred. She finally understood how important it was to lose people. This beautiful kunoichi dodged everything with the exact precision and how graceful…it looked as well. Orochimaru was busy trying to kill the girl… when a sudden movement came and hit the sannin in the head.

The sannin felt the hard hit fall onto his head and he could barely stand up anymore. Orochimaru could barely think anymore, for the hard hit had hurt him dearly. A trickle of blood fell down his face and he wiped it with his hand. He looked at his red blood running off of his hand and onto the blades of grass beneath his feet. He clenched his fists with all the energy he had left and looked murderously at the pink haired kunoichi.

"Kage Bunshin. Never thought I would use it, but it's helpful," Sakura said with poise.

"I'll be back…" he said. "No one can stop a legendary sannin from achieving his goal. Now that Uchiha Itachi is not there!"

Orochimaru disappeared beneath the ground and out of sight. Sakura fell on her knees to the ground exhausted. Still, she knew that Itachi needed help and Sasuke too. Although she couldn't bring the Uchiha brothers both to the same place… Sakura looked sadly at the younger Uchiha and what she had been driven to do. She didn't know why she had destroyed her comrade. There was no place for her now…was there?

_I aided a murderer and hurt a comrade. Is there any justice? I owe Itachi my life and in a way… I feel that we belong together…somehow. I promised I would save Naruto and Sasuke from Itachi, but now I'm not so sure. He has…stolen my heart._

Against all her instincts… against everything she believed in, she took Itachi's right arm and put it around the back of her neck. She heard faint breaths and knew that if she did not leave now, there would be now more chances. She closed her eyes and then leaped away with the Akatsuki member around her. She wasn't sure she had done the right thing, but the kunoichi was sure that was what her heart had told her to do.

---

"From what Ino-chan has told me," reported Shizune. "Sakura was seen to flee with Uchiha Itachi and Sai-kun confirms it. Sai-kun and Ino-chan brought Uchiha Sasuke to the medical hospital and had awakened a few minutes ago. He doesn't remember much besides seeing Orochimaru."

Tsunade had received quite a shock from this type of news. She never guessed that that her apprentice would aid the infamous Uchiha Itachi. An angrytear fell onto her papers and she looked up at her attendant before her. Shizune even looked crestfallen at the news. Tsunade got up from her chair and walked over to her window.

"I can't do much about that. Maybe Sakura will stop the siege from the Akatsuki. That's all we can hope for. We don't know where the hideout is. We don't know anything. I can't leave either," said Tsunade as she bit her lip.

"I understand," replied Shizune.

"All we can do is defend ourselves from Orochimaru now…"

"Do you really think that Sakura can persuade the Akatsuki to stop their plans?" asked Shizune.

"Yes…only if what I think is happening…is really happening," replied Tsunade.

"What would that be?"

"Uchiha Itachi… He has as much power as the Akatsuki leader. Maybe even more. He has a lot of influence too… If they are planning to attack Konoha, we may not be able to be a country anymore. If that were their plans...although we are still unclear about those as well..."

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Also, if…Sakura is in love with Itachi and Itachi is in love with her… They might be able to stop the war that is about to break out. They may even stop Orochimaru from even touching our village…" replied Tsunade as she sat down again.

"But…is that possible? Love with Uchiha Itachi?" asked Shizune.

"Sakura is open, kind, beautiful, and radiant. Itachi is cold, dark, yet handsome, and gentle. It is _possible_," said Tsunade.

Tsunade looked sadly at her paperwork. Her apprentice… Sakura. She was a beautiful, kind loving girl who deserved any man. The Hokage never thought of Uchiha Itachi being that man for her. But in a way, the blonde was a bit happy. Sakura…if that was her decision, the hokage, the village, and every ninja in the world should respect her decision. Despite the fact that Itachi is a wanted criminal. Sakura and Itachi should be respected.

---

Sakura stopped at the place she had seen the other Akatsuki members as well. She was not aware of the Akatsuki hideout, nor did she care. She brought out her medical tools with her hands shaking and her legs trembling. The young kunoichi was still scared about her decision to flee with Uchiha Itachi, though she did not regret it. He had saved her life and wasted his powerful medicinal cream on her, while she had done nothing.

She set the young man down onto the cool grass. She took off his jacket and the same with his shirt. The young kunoichi has never seen such a handsome young man! She placed her gentle hand onto top of his chest feeling the hard muscle going up and down with each faint breath. Now she would do something back for him. Save his life.

"I just can't let you die…"

**Author's Note:** Pleeeease review! Yes, I know I should have made Sasuke seem stronger and probably Itachi too… I have a problem with that for all my fics. I deunno, well, there won't be too much fighting if that makes people happy. Please tell me what you think. Or maybe if I'm wrong. Thanks. REVIEW!

xD I love cliffys like this one. Doesn't everyone?


	4. Against My Pain

Fallen Cherry Blossoms

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 4: Against my Pain

**Warning: There may be some mature content. But not too much.**

**Just to say...I had many doubts about posting this chapter up. Someone reviewed me horrible saying "YOUR STORY IS FRIGGIN MESSED UP" and it really hurt me. I was about to delete this story until I gained some confidence. Some things in Chapter 1 and 2 may not have been so logical, but I needed things in place for later chapters. **

**From _anime.character.in.disguise_, thank you so much for giving me the confidence I needed. They told me that being a good writer takes all horrible comments, even though they may have just flamed for the fun of it. I disagreed with a few things they have said -Check Reviews from chapter 2- if you want to know. Ifyou likethis story, pleasethank _anime.character.in.disguise _as well. Or thisstorymay have not been continued at all.

* * *

**

Sakura shivered as she looked at Itachi's wound. Suddenly, she saw Itachi stir. The young girl looked into him as he opened his eyes and saw the girl. Of all people, Itachi never realized that she would be the one he would risk his life for. He sat up straight and felt the wound on his shoulder. A trickle of blood had fallen down… There was a piercing pain within his own eyes.

"Let's get out of here…" breathed Itachi.

"Where?" the kunoichi asked.

"C'mon, help me," said Itachi.

He got up from the grass but nearly fell again. Itachi's body was becoming weak, and Sakura saw this. She took Itachi's hand and put it around herself and helped him walk to the entrance of the cave. Itachi managed to build a series of seals and opened the cave. _A password…_thought the kunoichi. The boulder phased into nothing as they walked inside.

"Scared?" the Sharingan master laughed.

"A bit…" the girl admitted.

"Don't worry, you won't get killed here."

Itachi laughed at the girl. Sakura pouted at him and led him to the back of the cave. Itachi pressed his ring into the solid rock. Sakura could barely see anything in the dark, not even the hold for the Akatsuki ring. The wall of rock moved away and the two continued into the cave. On the walls, were small torches giving a small trace of light where ever they walked to.

"Where are we going?" asked the kunoichi.

"To where I stay," answered Itachi plainly.

After a series of turns, Sakura and Itachi finally met a dimly lit heavy door. Sakura was sure that even with her inhumane strength, she would not be able to knock the door. Itachi shone his Sharingan darkly and the door opened automatically. _Is it censored? By activating Sharingan?_ _Wow, Itachi sure is amazing. _thought Sakura in her mind.

"We need to treat you right now, Itachi! You could die!" screamed Sakura.

"Ouch, keep your voice down. It'll mean trouble," warned Itachi.

Itachi then lay on top of his bed. Then without much effort, he fell asleep as his eyes closed almost instantly. Sakura looked at his sleeping form and gently kissed his forehead. Then, a fire burned in her eyes and she was prepared to heal Itachi. The poison was still circulating within his body and slowly killing the Sharingan master.

Sakura created a green healing fire encircle her hands and she placed them on top of his chest feeling his body. The kunoichi still couldn't believe she was helping a S-wanted criminal. The pink haired girl still also couldn't believe she was looking at his magnificent body. She nearly melted at the sight of Itachi's muscular body. Still, Sakura gathered her courage together and gave him a single kiss before she began to remove the poison…

---

"The Akatsuki!" exclaimed an exuberant blonde.

"Yeah," said Sasuke painfully. "Orochimaru too."

"I hate those bastards…" said Naruto through clenched teeth.

Sasuke was lying in the hospital with Naruto at his bedside. Both shinobis were well respected throughout the village now and Naruto was happy to have his friend saved from Orochimaru. Now, these two have become the strongest friends ever seen in Konoha.

"And… Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Went with _him_," replied Sasuke sadly. "I'm sorry Naruto. I should not have been so hard on her. But I wasn't ready… I shouldn't have let her go with Itachi."

"It's not your fault Sasuke. Though you could have let her down a bit easier. Yosh! It's decided, we'll go after the Akatsuki and rescue Sakura-chan once you get better!" shouted Naruto.

Sasuke smiled… It was a while since the smile was seen. And once Naruto saw it, he immediately beamed and laughed. Sasuke and Naruto were the closet friends ever…

"Uchiha Sasuke, you aren't allowed to leave. You either Naruto," said a voice.

"Tsunade obaachan," whispered Naruto to Sasuke.

Konoha's Hokage walked into the room. She wore a smile on her face. She looked around and saw other familiar faces crowding Sasuke's bed. Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, Tenten, Naruto, and Hinata. Tsunade laughed at the love within the new shinobis of Konoha. Everyone was just so concerned about Sasuke…

"Sorry, but we have to prepare for an attack from Orochimaru. Sasuke, we are sure that he is still after the Sharingan and you mustn't leave. And Naruto, the Akatsuki is still after the Kyuubi inside you," explained the Hokage.

"Ehhh?" Naruto sadly bluntly. "No thanks! We're going after Sakura-chan."

"I thought you might say that," said Tsunade with a smile on her face. "Sakura will turn up here soon enough._ I promise._ In the mean time, I want everyone to make sure they are in the best shape possible. We will have a war with the Sound ninjas soon enough," explained Tsunade.

Everyone there nodded their heads in agreement. Even Naruto, slowly moved his head down and up. He knew now, that Tsunade entrusted that Sakura will come back, all she needed was encouragement. Naruto believed strongly that Sakura was powerful enough to take care of herself and fight for what she believed in. She was no burden… Unfortunately, as everyone prepared for the attack on Konoha, no one knew that Sakura had willingly went with Itachi herself.

---

Sakura fell exhausted onto a nearby chair. She had just spent hours of her life trying to remove the poison in Itachi's body. She successfully removed all of it and spent the last hours prepping an antidote for the rest left within his body. Sakura looked happily at how she saved his life, but knew hers was over. Konoha would never accept her for…loving Uchiha Itachi. She knew this now. She was in love with the Sharingan master.

"Sa-sakura…" said a voice heavily.

"Eh?" she asked suddenly.

Itachi painfully sat up and looked at his own body. He felt the soft, white bandages all around his rib's and around his arm. Sakura rushed over to him and began to change them. He was bleeding through his arm's wound. Itachi chuckled to himself seeing as how this kunoichi had troubled herself within his matters. Although, the pain within his eyes had still been collecting and he knew that she could not cure that so simply.

"You're the medical ninja that Sasori complained about," laughed Itachi.

"Sasori? He's still alive?" asked Sakura startled.

"Yeah. Chiyo missed his critical point by very little," said Itachi.

"Oh well… I've been meaning to ask, did you come to Konoha to attack?" asked Sakura.

"No, we only went to kill Orochimaru," answered the Sharingan master. "Orochimaru is trying to kill me, Sakura. He wants my body for the Sharingan. In order to survive, I must destroy him."

"Oh, I see. Seems he still hasn't given up on you?"

"It appears not."

"I'm sorry, Itachi…" Sakura blurted out. "I don't know why I healed you, but I did! Please… it didn't mean anything!"

"No it didn't…" Itachi said confidently. "It meant everything. To you and to me. You needed to heal me and I couldn't even explain why you did it. But it's okay now."

"But-"

Itachi had taken his chance and while the girl was leaning into him, he lifted up her chin and kissed her deeply. Sakura's eyes widened and then slowly and softly closed gently. Then she brought her hands up to his cheeks and leaned into him even more. Itachi could feel her warm gentle hands on his face and the warmth they brought to him. The two still did not part as they could feel their souls joining together. Finally, Sakura brought her lips away.

"Wow…you're really good," she said cheerfully.

"You are too," Itachi said with a distant smile.

"But, you're in the Akatsuki-" started Sakura.

"Yes."

"But you just can't-"

She was interrupted by another kiss from Itachi and this time, she did not resist at all and fell into his spell. She brought her hands to his chest and felt his tense muscles relaxing. Sakura (with the much energy she has) pushed Itachi over and then joined his lips once again. His eyes widened at first and then slowly relaxed as he began to really see this girl in a new light. The pink haired girl pushed him into his back and then started to kiss him deeply from on top. Itachi could feel her warmth going to his body and he felt so happy and relaxed…

_I think I am falling for him! _Sakura screamed in her mind.

The night had crept on and the two ninjas were still in love. Itachi had returned his strong hard kisses back to the kunoichi who smothered him in love and thought. Somehow, this got to the point where Sakura had taken off her clothes and so had Itachi. Of course, Itachi was human, and he liked what he had seen. Finally, the two had fallen to a deep sleep with each other. Sakura's arm was on top of Itachi's chest as they dove off into the deep sleep.

That was Itachi's hours in heaven. That was Sakura's hours in heaven. With each other.

---

The dark haired Sharingan master woke up at the crisp morning air and looked at the girl beside him. She was snuggled so deeply into him, that he could barely get out without waking her. But before he would, he looked at her and kissed her sleeping form. Her jade green eyes had closed, though his Sharingan eyes were filled with gentleness and kindness. Itachi saw the smile on the girl's face and he then he turned his face into happiness.

Finally, Itachi managed to get out of the bed without waking the sleeping form of Sakura. He looked into his closet and wore his old Uchiha clothing. He felt that he had to… The high collared black Uchiha shirt felt good against his skin and he looked over to the window. He heard a bird sing so beautifully… Nothing had looked so beautiful to him before.

"Itachi?" asked a voice.

"Hm?" the Sharingan master answered.

"_Arigatou yo…_" Sakura said kindly. _Thank you_

Sakura grabbed Itachi's Akatsuki jacket and wore it. It was nice and warm, so the girl smiled as she walked over to the shower and turned on the faucet. The cool water poured down her face and tears streamed down her eyes. Although they were tears of joy, not sadness. Sakura smiled and laughed, never thinking she could ever fall for this powerful Uchiha.

Itachi heard the doorbell rang and he walked over to the door. He opened it and saw the giant monster of the Mist village. It was his partner, Kisame. Itachi looked surprised at him and invited him inside. The shark man came inside coming to report something to his partner.

"Itachi, Konoha is siding with us on this one. They want Orochimaru gone as well," reported Kisame.

"Well done. But, I'm not sure that their forces are enough," said Itachi.

"Who is in the shower?" asked Kisame.

"No one, I just turned on the water. So what does the leader want us to do?" asked Itachi.

"He only wants to kill Orochimaru but make no mistake to tell Konoha that we are not siding with them. We will have to leave for Konoha tonight. We will still be after the Kyuubi later on. Why'd you turn on the water?"

"All right. The water helps me think," answered Itachi.

At that time, the pink haired girl came out of the shower and in front of Itachi with only a towel on. Sakura's hair was wet and dripping and she almost screamed when she saw the blue monster of the Mist. Itachi slapped his head and looked disapprovingly at the ground.

"What's he doing here!" exclaimed Sakura.

"What's she doing here!" exclaimed Kisame.

"Uh, Sakura meet Kisame, my partner in the Akatsuki. Kisame meet Sakura, kunoichi of Konoha," said Itachi desperately.

"Sasori will be mad at you," warned Kisame. "We are all supposed to meet in a few minutes."

Kisame left Itachi's room and Sakura stood there dumbfounded. She was not used to seeing a monster pop in and scare the heck out of her like that. Itachi just laughed to himself about it. Sakura then quickly got dressed and followed Itachi out of the door.

As they were about to enter another chamber, Itachi led the way destroying nearby traps as well. Sakura marveled at his ability to sense things with not only his eyes but every sense he had. The Uchiha genius really was powerful… Finally the two came across a door and Itachi bowed down for Sakura and led her inside. Sakura was flushed and lucky that it was so dark that the color was barely noticeable. She put her hand on top of Itachi's and squeezed his. She was afraid of going somewhere dark and mysterious without anyone to guide her.

"I won't let you get killed," said Itachi reassuringly.

"Last night…" the kunoichi started.

"Sorry for bringing you into it," apologized the Sharingan master. He was sure that a beautiful girl like her would never have slept with him if he had not kissed her in the beginning. He knew that he had ended her life like that for she couldn't return to Konoha anymore which was not his intention.

"No, Itachi. I wanted…no, I needed it…" said Sakura warmly.

"Have I destroyed your dreams with it?" asked Itachi.

A shooting pain was collecting within his eyes. His eye sight was deteriorating and he knew that he would be blinded soon enough. The pain had began to grow to a point where it was just too unbearable. Itachi stood firmly and Sakura barely noticed the waves of pain affecting him. He knew that he would not be able to see her anymore… soon. Itachi then looked into her beautiful jade eyes and waited for her answer.

"Without meeting you, my dreams were over from the start," she answered brightly.

She went up and kissed him on the cheek and Itachi could feel himself growing hot. Her kisses were light and crisp, but warm as well. Itachi blushed deeply and still noticed the tight grip she still had on his hand. She was still worried.

"Itachi get down!" shouted a voice.

A sudden kunai was shot out at Sakura. It was Sasori and his new puppet. The master puppeteer rebuilt his puppets including Hiruko. He shot a deadly poisoned kunai at the girl that had nearly killed him before…

Sakura watched within the kunai her past, present, and death within it. The kunai gleamed with a dark purple poison just waiting to strike and kill her.

**Author's Note:** Please review! I hope everyone liked the love scenes with Itachi and Sakura. I sure did. Well, writing them anyway. I hoped I captured it really well. But I liked this cliffy, Sasori is back! Let's just screw Tobi, since I don't know anything about him. Cast your vote!

1. Boy

2. Girl


	5. Beneath the Sakura Tree

Fallen Cherry Blossoms

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 5: Beneath the Sakura Tree

**Yes, thank you for your reassurances on the last chapter. This chapter is probably the most boring, and the most fluffy although I hope you will bear with me because this chapter is necessary for the chapters to come. Please read and enjoy after the intense moment that had happened the night before. The miracle of life visits the weasel and cherry blossoms.**

**Thanks for the many reviews! xD**

The kunai was about to hit the young girl as she wasn't paying attention towards it. As the purple and poisonous liquid covered the metal weapon, Itachi saw this coming. Sakura suddenly turned and saw the master puppeteer. She was startled after seeing Sasori again. He had taken off Hiruko and thrown a kunai with his own puppet hand. Sakura closed her eyes after seeing him. She was still frightened within her dreams about him…

"Sasori!" shouted Itachi.

Itachi quickly grabbed out his kunai and deflected the one about to hit the pink haired kunoichi. Within an inch, the kunai had fallen to the cold stone floor in front of the girl. Sakura was amazed at how Itachi had come so quickly to stop the poisoned kunai. She breathed a sigh of relief as she looked into the handsome Uchiha and his dark eyes…

"She is an enemy," said Sasori darkly.

"Sasori, don't," Itachi said firmly.

"She was trying to stop our Akatsuki objectives," replied Sasori.

"Sasori," Itachi said dangerously. "Don't get in my way."

Sasori's eyes widened and then he closed them slowly. The master puppeteer then lowered his head slightly and looked at the cold stone ground. It had felt like his heart. Sasori was powerful, although he had no emotions and could not figure out what to do in circumstances that involved love, hate, spite, and hope.

"_Gomen_…Itachi-san," Sasori said apologetically.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief and then looked happily at the Sharingan master before her. She had seen no fire within his eyes like that before and she was grateful that he had stopped the kunai from hurting her. Then she looked at the Akatsuki member of the Sand and looked at him sadly. It was horrible to have a puppet body… She knew that she could never comprehend the pain that Sasori was going through, as he had no emotions…

"Sasori-san, I'm sorry," said Sakura sadly.

"For what?" he asked with a calm tone as he lifted his head back up to see the pink haired kunoichi.

"That…Chiyo-sama died. I'm just so sorry," Sakura said.

"Didn't you hear me before? I don't have emotions. I have nothing, only power," Sasori said firmly.

The pink haired kunoichi was about to shout at Sasori of the Red Sand, although she held her tongue and realized tears were spilling out of her eyes. She did not know why, although she felt pain when loved ones had passed away and there was no one to recognize them. No one was upset. No one knew… No, Sakura knew… Sasori knew… That was all that was needed.

Itachi looked at the beautiful girl beside him and saw the clear teardrops fall out of her face. He knew that she was easily moved, although he also knew that she was coping with a lot of pain and frustration at the moment. The Sharingan master sighed a breath of relief and walked up to Sasori.

"Don't mention that again, _onegai_," Itachi said softly.

"…"

The master puppeteer never heard Itachi say that last word…'please.' Itachi had sincerely meant this and so, Sasori then disappeared into the darkness. His eyes were still visible although he was barely there. Sakura looked up sadly, still with hope and light within her eyes.

"Who is she?" asked a dark voice.

"Kunoichi from Konoha," Itachi said promptly.

"Itachi…You aren't supposed to bring anyone here. Shall we kill her?" asked Deidara.

"She is a medical ninja using the most advanced medical ninjutsus. She will aid us on our next mission," Itachi said confidently. "She won't betray us."

"Itachi, you're word is your life," the Akatsuki leader said. "You are sure?"

"Hai."

All of the dark figures with glowing eyes pressed onto the two. Itachi looked boredly at them, for he knew that their power could not match his. Sakura became quiet and leaned into Itachi's shoulder. She was holding his hand very tightly that Itachi could barely feel his right hand anymore. Although he laughed silently to himself at how the girl was so attached to him.

"That doesn't matter right now, Itachi. Although she will be paired with you and Kisame during our next mission. This next mission will consist of all the Akatsuki members. Zetsu, Hidan, Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, and… Sakura. You're target, Orochimaru. Since we have almost all of the Tailed Beasts besides Naruto-kun, we will put that plan on hold and seize this chance to destroy the sannin."

"Understand?" asked Zetsu.

"_Wakari mashita_," echoed the voices. _Understood._

Suddenly, the figures disappeared and Sakura and Itachi were the only ones left within the chamber. The pink haired kunoichi wiped her eyes and could barely look at Itachi anymore. The Sharingan master then led her out of the door and into the sunlight. Sakura looked at the bright patches of grass around their hideout… It was beautiful.

I didn't feel anything when Chiyo died… 

His cold stone voice had rung through Sakura's mind over and over again. Suddenly, she burst out of the chamber and out into the grassy meadow. She didn't know why, but she was angered by what Sasori had said. Those who were important to her…they mattered. Finally, Sakura reached a small cliff and stood there, sadly looking out into the lake before her.

"Sakura?" Itachi asked weakly.

He had just seen her run out and didn't completely understand her feelings. Itachi felt that he was beginning to really understand the pink haired kunoichi, although his hopes had fallen. The young girl was depressed and he knew that what Sasori had said, was affecting her internally and mentally. Through her tough powers, she still had a weakness…

"Itachi-san…" said a gruff voice.

"What is it, Kisame?" asked the Sharingan master.

"She's trouble," the Mist nin grunted.

"Hmm…" Itachi wondered aloud.

"I have a feeling…she will take something away from you and make you feel emotions you haven't felt in many years."

"I feel something is about to happen as well…" Itachi said slowly.

"Itachi-san, she-"

"That's enough Kisame. I'll meet you near the gate later…" Itachi interjected.

The Mist nin was powerful, although he deeply respected his superior. He had become good partners with Itachi and did not want to anger the Sharingan master. With all of his strength, he knew that he could barely put a scratch on Itachi. With great respect, the Mist nin disappeared within the darkness and out of sight.

Sakura…I'm sorry if I hurt you. I cannot explain it, although I feel the sadness flow through you and into me. A feeling I haven't felt in such a long time. I think I may have just forgotten. A path I haven't walked yet… The questions I had through my experience… Sakura. She has the answers, though she does not know it… I know it.

The Sharingan master then scanned the area and slowly closed his eyes. He sharpened his other senses and looked for the pink haired kunoichi. He opened his eyes with a sudden start and realized that she was near the lake… That was a sacred place to Itachi. He felt that all of his problems were solved at that spot. To find solitude, to find happiness through nature, and to see the moon full and bright. Beneath the Sakura tree.

Soon enough, he walked over to the girl and looked into her deep jade eyes. They seemed even greener and more beautiful than ever. Itachi deactivated his Sharingan, for he knew that the girl had liked his dark eyes better. It was more mysterious and calm. Sakura secretly felt that his eyes were similar to two shining seas…

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah…" Sakura said slowly.

"Tell me the truth," Itachi said firmly.

The dark eyed shinobi then placed his rough hands on top of her delicate soft ones. Sakura turned and looked into his deep eyes. She loved to see them with their darkness. The pink haired kunoichi sighed and leaned in towards the Uchiha. Itachi felt her body lean towards him and looked kindly at the girl. Her head rested top of his shoulder and the Uchiha could almost feel her emotions going through to him.

"It's that Sasori. How can he just talk about Chiyo that way?" asked the pink haired kunoichi.

"He lost everything once… He knew that losing everything again would not be as painful as the first if he didn't make any bonds. Also to break his old bonds," Itachi said softly. "Just try to understand him."

"I think I understand, somewhat…" Sakura said reassuringly.

"I understand him…" Itachi breathed.

"You do?" asked the girl confused.

"Yes, breaking ties was the hardest to do in my entire life. Although like him, I have become more powerful. But, we realized something in the process of this. No one can win against their loneliness. The Akatsuki… we embraced this and found strength within weakness. That is what we live for," Itachi explained softly.

"I knew you were amazing…Itachi," Sakura said happily.

"He wanted to die… Sasori. He had always wanted to die, ever since he was born… Like me…"

Then, the Sharingan master winced painfully. His eyes were beginning to hurt deeply cutting into him like a knife. Itachi immediately closed his eyes and clutched it with his hands. The pain was too unbearable… The effects of the Mangekyou Sharingan had began to affect him ever since he had been at Konoha.

"Are you okay? Why are you clutching your eyes?" asked Sakura worriedly.

"It's nothing…" Itachi said painfully.

"Let me see," Sakura said firmly.

Itachi pulled his hands away although he did not open his eyes. It was just so painful. Sakura was shocked as she saw the grass under his head was covered with tiny drips of blood. With shaking hands, the young girl held Itachi's face and the Sharingan master slowly relaxed. Slowly, Itachi opened his eyes and saw the lovely girl before him.

"Where did that blood come from?" asked Sakura.

"What?"

Itachi looked at the blades of grass beneath his head and saw that there were droplets of blood. His eyes widened and looked at it for a long time and knew that it seemed like little bits of his Sharingan seemed to be coming out... Although he was not sure, he assumed this and knew that his eyes would not last much longer. Still, he did not want to frighten Sakura.

"It's nothing…" Itachi said firmly.

"But!" Sakura protested.

"You really love Sasuke don't you?" asked Itachi.

The young kunoichi had then cuddled even closer to the Uchiha and felt regret through her body. She knew that she had…well…loved him, although she was not ready to admit it. Still, Itachi was Sasuke's older brother and she did not feel complete. The girl knew that she could not forget about Sasuke so easily, after all, it had been so many years…

"What?" Sakura asked startled. "No, Itachi… I don't love him. I just can't forget about him. I can't tell if it is hate or love," said Sakura.

"Tell me. It would be better if you shared your experiences with someone," Itachi said reassuringly.

"Sasuke-kun… I loved him with all my heart. Although, I know that he had never thought anything of me. I don't know why I wasted myself training…all for him, and he didn't notice me at all!" Sakura shouted. "I loved him!"

Itachi looked sadly at the crying girl. Sakura had been burying her head within Itachi's arms and her tears were reaching Itachi's cold and dark heart. The Sharingan master did not know how to comfort her, for he was never put in this situation before. Itachi just lifted her up and put her eyes up to his. Sakura opened her jade eyes and looked into the dark pools of ink.

"Sakura. You are beautiful. If Sasuke cannot see that within you, he will never be able to make a great shinobi. A shinobi can only be great if they can make decisions and choices wisely. If he cannot even keep a distant friendship with you, he is nothing…"

"Itachi…" breathed the pink haired kunoichi.

Itachi smiled… She had never seen his smile so closely before. The kunoichi knew that he was beginning to live life and truly be happy. Somehow, she felt that she could only find true happiness as she was now, only with Itachi. She had never come across this feeling with Sasuke. Then somehow, they were within each other's arms and then they looked into each other eyes and felt one thing…love.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Sakura.

Out of nowhere, a dark figure sprung behind the two people and pushed them. Itachi and Sakura had fallen forward and into the lake. The cold water splashed into their faces and they two people felt the water around them flowing... With a sudden burst, Itachi's head shot up and out of the water and so did the pink haired kunoichi.

"Deidara, you shit," Itachi cursed at the blonde.

"Itachi… ah you got wet," laughed Deidara. "Besides, he told us that all of us are leaving tonight."

Within a flash, the blonde disappeared with an evil smile. Itachi looked evilly at the figure as he disappeared away. Then, Itachi then pulled himself on top of the water and stood on top of the ripples. Then he lay flat on his stomach and faced the pink haired kunoichi in the water. Sakura blushed so deeply as Itachi picked a cherry blossom that had fallen into the nearby water.

"It's beautiful," Sakura said kindly.

"It's not perfect yet."

Itachi then placed the white blossom into Sakura's wet hair making her look even more beautiful. Sakura blushed a deep pink and Itachi held out his hand for her. The kunoichi reluctantly took it, and the Sharingan master immediately pulled her up and out of the water at ease. The dark haired shinobi then brushed her hair aside and saw her face clearly.

She leaned into him, wanting to kiss him…as did Itachi. As they closed their eyes slowly, they heard a voice shouting.

"HEY! Are you going to prepare for the mission!" shouted Deidara.

"Hai…hai…" Itachi sighed deeply.

Sakura pouted because she and Itachi knew that another perfect moment, was ruined. Itachi helped the kunoichi towards the bank and she walked dripping all the way back to the room. As Itachi and Sakura got changed before the night had fallen with so much darkness… Itachi opened his mouth and spoke words he never thought he would…

"Sakura, don't put yourself in danger anymore…You are bearing a child now," the father said wistfully.

"Oh…you know about that now?" Sakura asked quietly.

"You can tell couldn't you? Being a medical ninja," Itachi whispered.

"Yeah…I'm sorry Itachi. I didn't want to bear you with a burden…" Sakura said through silent tears.

Itachi walked up the girl and lifted her chin up so they looked into each others eyes. Itachi could see the tears forming, and he did not want to ones he loved to be in pain. Sakura could almost see some tears forming in his eyes, though she did not want to say anything at the moment…

"You haven't given me a burden…You have given me joy," Itachi said reassuringly.

"But, this is our child! You have a weakness now…" Sakura said.

"No, Sakura. We have joy and happiness now…" Itachi finished.

Sakura smiled and was happy that the father was not upset at the news. She was also happy, for she always pictured the happiest moment of her life being with the man she would love and the child that she wanted. They got ready towards the door as the father took a deep breath and turned to the mother of the child. He asked a question.

"Do I have a heart? Do I have the heart to have a child?"

**Author's Note:** Yay! Another chapter in and done! W00T, so anyway. It's the 'question' Itachi wanted to be answered in the beginning of the story, if anyone forgot. Yes, another cliffy before their departure to Konoha and their mission to kill Orochimaru. Haha,I thought it was kinda funny having moments interrupted by Deidara.Cross your fingers that I will update soon!

Yeah, I'm sorry that this chapter was mostly talk, but the two needed time to themselves. I hope no one minded too much. Sorry about the slight mishap since I was typing so fast in the last chapter. Remember the polls shall only be up for this chapter and the next!

Itachi's and Sakura's child shall be a?

**Boy** or a **Girl**? Cast your vote!


	6. My Heart of Darkness

Fallen Cherry Blossoms

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 6: My Heart of Darkness

Sakura looked at the Sharingan master as he lowered his head slowly and looked at the ground below him. She clenched her head protector then placing it behind her ears. She looked at him again and walked up to him. Itachi did not notice her presence until a warm and gentle hand landed on his shoulder. His eyes widened at looked at the girl before him. The smiling girl leaned into him for a hug, and Itachi held her close to his heart.

"I have met no other, with a heart as gentle as yours," Sakura said warmly.

"My blackened heart? You are calling it gentle?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, you may have destroyed your clan, although I'm sure you haven't really listened to the heart I can see with my own eyes," Sakura said kindly.

"Arigatou yo," Itachi said solemnly. _Thank you._

The girl leaned closer to him and felt the darkness lifting. Itachi's heart was being healed. Not by Sakura's incredible healing ninjutsu, but the powerful of her own soul. Itachi could feel himself feeling emotions he had never felt before. Anger, hate, and spite could only take someone so far… Everything he had been building himself towards… It was all nothing?

"There is something I need to say…Sakura-" started Itachi.

A knock pounded on the door. Itachi sighed and allowed his hands to fall to his sides. Sakura sighed as well, knowing that Itachi was about to tell her something important. Itachi quickly pulled his Akatsuki coat over himself and same with his head protector.

"Who is it?" asked Itachi.

"Hurry, or we won't make it by midnight," Deidara said through the thick door.

"Ah…" Itachi said. _Yeah…_

Sakura put her hand on his shoulder and smiled again. Her warm smile was carried all the way to his heart, and Itachi could almost feel his hope rising again. Itachi drew a seal and then disappeared with Sakura in a haze of clouds and mist.

"Where are we?" asked Sakura.

"In my backyard," Itachi finished.

Sakura and Itachi looked out into the deep lake and the moon shining above it. The jade eyes stared out longingly and happily at the same time. Even the Sharingan eyes softened a bit. Although suddenly, Itachi felt a shooting pain again within his eyes. He clutched his eyes again and Sakura spun wildly looking at the father of her child.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura worriedly.

"I'm fine…" Itachi answered. "We should leave now."

Sakura did not want to leave with Itachi is such pain. She could tell that he was experiencing many problems with his doujutsu. Itachi was powerful, and of course, all power came with a cost. Sakura felt scared seeing the Sharingan master wincing and flinching because of his eyes. Soon enough, Itachi and Sakura started to leap over the forests and about to enter Konoha.

Itachi looked at his own hands, and saw them full of a blood red liquid. Was it the Sharingan? Or was he truly going blind and his eyesight to deteriorate? No… he wasn't about to let that happen, now that they was a new child in their life. But still… the blood dripping out of his dark eyes was proving to be a horrible omen… Something was going to happen.

---

"What is it Shizune?" asked Tsunade boredly.

"I received a message from a source unknown, that the Akatsuki would only be siding with us to destroy Orochimaru. But afterwards, they will still be after the Kyuubi. What do you think?" asked Shizune.

"What? Siding with us?" Tsunade said startled.

"Yes, but the source is-" started Shizune.

"The source is from themselves. They just couldn't walk in here and tell us that could they? I believe it is valid," Tsunade said confidently.

Suddenly, the doors behind Shizune opened and two young men walked in. Tsunade looked at the note before her as she did, then glancing up at the two shinobis at the door. They had a fire burning in their eyes unmatched to anyone else. Tsunade chuckled softly to herself, for she was feeling a burning feeling as well. The time has come, Orochimaru was coming to Konoha for an attack, but unfortunately, he was going to be held back.

"Tsunade obaachan!" shouted Naruto.

"What is it, Naruto?" asked the high ranked Hokage.

"When is Orochimaru going to attack? I need to show him my all powerful jutsu I have been developing!" shouted Naruto with confidence.

"At any rate," said the dark blue haired boy. "We need to attack the Akatsuki as well, or they will destroy Naruto and Konoha in a soon future. Godaime, what should we do?"

Tsunade bit her lip and the two respected shinobis before her were waiting desperately for an answer. The blonde boy looked at his own hands and realized the Kyuubi's power flowing within him. He knew that Tsunade would make a well respected decision. Maturity… Naruto had gone through this phase rather quickly. He was losing his idiocy at respecting the Godaime's plans and missions more and more.

"We cannot destroy them, Sasuke. Orochimaru is enough to destroy our country once again. We need help, although the Sand is in a peril as well. Other nations will take no part in it, for Orochimaru can come and destroy them as well," Tsunade said.

"Demo-" started Sasuke. _But!_

"Sasuke, I know I shouldn't be saying this, although…we need the Akatsuki's help. We need Itachi's help. He is the only one enough having power above Orochimaru's. That pervert, is still away right now," Tsunade finished. "We can only take Sakura back."

The disguised Hokage stood up from her chair and looked out into the window behind her. She saw the clouds darkening and the moon was barely visible anymore. There was no moonlight anymore. Nothing to guide. They were in the dark now. The only ones that knew the darkness well enough…were the Akatsuki. The dawn or beginning of something destructive…

"How do you know Sakura is with them?" asked Naruto.

"Because…" Tsunade laughed silently.

"Obaa-chan!" shouted Naruto.

"I can sense her chakra in the forest right now," Tsunade said with a smile.

---

Itachi slowly got up to his feet after feeling the grass with his rough hands. He then started to walk slowly towards the clearing of trees and into Konoha. He looked before him and saw the kunoichi standing besides the trees with the wind flying in her face. Itachi saw her shivering, and saw her sleeveless top with a mini skirt…

"Here," Itachi sighed.

The kunoichi was shivering and trying to rub her hands together for warmth, when she heard his voice. She quickly turned and could not believe what he was doing. Her eyes opened widely and looked at the Sharingan master hand her something.

"Wear it, you'll feel warmer," Itachi said.

"But you aren't…?" asked Sakura.

Sakura looked at the genius ninja of the Uchiha clan, and couldn't believe her eyes. He was wearing his old Uchiha clothes. She had never seen a man so handsome in Uchiha clothes… Yes, her heart has forgotten about the Uchiha Sasuke that had broken her heart so many times. She blushed deeply and reluctantly took his warm Akatsuki jacket. It was a bit big, although Itachi laughed silently to himself. Deep down inside, he thought the kunoichi looked…cute.

"We have a job to do, Sakura. I need to you to cover me, for I am assigned to kill Orochimaru. It might seem that it is simple, although I will need your help," Itachi explained.

"Yeah, but…can you fight with your…"

"Sakura, I just need to destroy enemies behind me," Itachi said.

The kunoichi gulped and the followed Itachi over to the North Gate of Konoha. The Sound Nins were attacking and Sakura could see flares and bright fires glowing in the village. She squeezed Itachi's hand even tighter as they moved along the sides of the trees. A fear entered Sakura's mind seeing kunais thrown and blood being drawn.

"Itachi, Konoha! It's-" started Sakura

"I told you this mission wasn't easy. Don't overdo anything… You are bearing a child now," Itachi warned.

"Yeah, I know. You don't either…"

Itachi led Sakura over to a cliff overseeing the village and tears nearly came to her eyes. She saw the attack on Konoha and the destruction everywhere. She was scanning the area and could see some of her friends wounded. Where were the medical ninjas when the village was in a state of emergency? Sakura wanted to go down and help although something caught her hand.

"Don't, that wasn't our mission," Itachi said firmly.

"But, they need a medical ninja!" shouted Sakura. "I can see Naruto there, he's on the ground!"

"Look closer," Itachi said.

Sakura bent forward and looked at the Naruto lying on the ground. With Sharingan, it would be easy… Although Sakura saw with her own two jade eyes, and saw through the fake Naruto. It was just a Kage bunshin fooling the enemy. _Naruto, you certainly have become powerful._ Sakura though happily.

"I will defeat Orochimaru, you will need to heal Akatsuki and Konoha ninja on the way, all right?" Itachi said.

"Hai."

Itachi sped off into the north direction as Sakura followed her eyes down to Tsunade. The Hokage, herself was trying to hold off the powerful Sound Nins, for their army's numbers had grown so much. The pink haired kunoichi leaped downward and landed next to the Konoha ninjas.

"Sakura-chan!" shouted Naruto.

"I have come to help Konoha," she said happily. "And the Akatsuki…"

---

Itachi scanned the area with his blood red Sharingan eyes. He looked around for the dangerous Sannin. Then his eyes fell upon him, deep within the darkness. Itachi sped forward and saw the Snake lord standing at the foot of a tree. Their eyes looked murderously at one another. Itachi knew that everything he had worked towards was right before him.

"Itachi-kun, I have been expecting you," laughed the Sannin.

"…"

"One thing I wanted to clear up," Orochimaru said suddenly. "Why did you not allow me to tell Sakura the truth about you risking your life to save her?"

"I wanted…" started Itachi. "to let her know, she isn't a burden."

Orochimaru's twisted smile turned into a frown and the Sannin stepped forward. He looked into the Sharingan then at Itachi's arm. It had a white bandage wrapped around it. Behind Itachi was the moon, the ever inconsistent moon. It shone so brightly behind the Sharingan master… Itachi drew a kunai and stared back into the killer intent the sannin showed before him. Soon enough, the air became thick and every move anyone made felt as if it were their last.

A deep red chakra surrounded Itachi and the ground began to crackle under his feet. Orochimaru did the same, as a dark purple surrounded him body and it had looked like fire. The ground beneath him had started to shake and crumble as the two ninjas knew that this was a fight for their lives.

"Itachi-kun, I heard that your emotions were never to rise again. Has that become a myth?" asked the powerful Sannin.

"This will become a mental fight…one like you have never realized…" breathed the Sharingan master.

"Genjutsu and Ninjutsu are my most powerful types of techniques," Orochimaru laughed. (A/N: I'm so not sure about this! Just play along with it.)

"Mangekyou Sharingan!" shouted Itachi.

Itachi opened his eyes with a great might and his Sharingan turned into the feared Kaleidoscope Sharingan that made the Uchiha clan feared and reputed through the years. Orochimaru was instantly taken into the world of the Shining Moon and was held there through the powerfulest genjutsu known. Itachi entered it himself, and felt the instant pain within his eyes, but still managed to fight in a world created by his mind.

---

"Sakura what happened?" asked her Tsunade.

"Oh, Tsunade-sama. I just…had to heal Itachi…" Sakura said as she blushed.

"What happened to him?"

"Orochimaru attacked him with a snake filled with poison from Sasori," Sakura said heavily.

"Sasori! But I thought-"

Sakura shook her head slowly and looked sadly at the ground below her. Tsunade put her hand on Sakura's shoulder and smiled. The Hokage told her apprentice that it was all right… Sakura smiled at her teacher as she knew that Tsunade had actually understood her, like Itachi.

"We have work to do," Tsunade said.

"Hai."

Sakura then encircled her hands in a green flame similar to Tsunade's. The two medical ninjas went around healing those who were wounded. Sakura thought about what she was doing and felt happy about what she had accomplished throughout her years as a shinobi and student of the Hokage. Every time she helped a comrade of her village, she felt happier than she had been before. For this kunoichi had never healed so many people before.

_My dream…_

Sakura thought about it, and knew that she really didn't have a purpose… for what she did. It was time she had a dream… Naruto worked hard to become a Hokage, Sasuke worked diligently to take his revenge, but soon enough realized he needed to protect his village. This young kunoichi really wanted her purpose in life. She enjoyed healing others and making people live longer. Maybe this was her passion, maybe this was her dream.

Suddenly, she clutched her head, and got temporary flashes about… The young kunoichi wasn't sure what it was. Her eyes hurt terribly, and when she opened them, she only saw red. She started to scream and she knew that Itachi had begun his fight with Orochimaru. Sakura could sense that Itachi was enduring heavy pain…His eyes…

"Sakura?" Tsunade said startled.

"I…I have to go, I'll be right back!" shouted Sakura.

The kunoichi knew that it would be difficult to find Itachi through the battle Konoha was going through right now. Although, deep within her heart, she believed that Itachi would win. The father of her first child would never allow himself to lose to Orochimaru. No, she was heading towards somewhere else. She needed to help him… She could see the sorrow and pain he has been carrying around within his heart just by staring into his eyes…

_Itachi… for everything you've done for me… I will not allow you to be destroyed. My emotions are mixed, and I don't know what I feel anymore. Although it doesn't matter. I can see the pain you've been carrying and the darkness poisoning your heart. _

_Maybe…I can give you something that no one else can. Love._

**Author's Note:** Not much of a cliffy this time, although yes, Sakura is still not sure about her feelings. This will be the 2nd to last time we will be having a vote! Next chapter is the final vote. Cast your votes on what gender Itachi's and Sakura's child will be!


	7. Through Blood Red Eyes

Fallen Cherry Blossoms

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 7: Through Blood Red Eyes

**Ah, I see the last chapter wasn't as popular as the rest. Although...that's okay I suppose. I hope you will review this chapter though:) Or maybe it was the week everyone returned to school. I deunno, as I went back to school too. Please read!**

Itachi released Orochimaru from the horrible world of the Shining Moon. Orochimaru fell onto his knees, unable to get up. He knew that it would be difficult to survive an attack from Tsukuyomi, although the Sannin had shown resistance, and the ability to withstand the power of this horrible genjutsu. Itachi staggered, and held his eyes closed, for the intense pain was really beginning to bother him. He had just trapped Orochimaru in the world of the Shining Moon for a whole week. This sannin had been troublesome… for he had fought against everything Itachi had created through his mind.

"What's wrong?" asked Orochimaru…

The Legendary Sannin was unable to hold himself up from the ground, although he noticed the horrible pain in Itachi's dark eyes. Itachi lifted his hands away from his eyes and saw that they were stained with a deep red blood. He felt the darkness falling on him, and could almost see the moon's reflection through the dark liquid.

"As powerful as your Mangekyou Sharingan is, it was a double edged sword, wasn't it?" laughed Orochimaru. "You won't have long to lose your eyesight now… Although if you transfer your body to me, you have a chance of-"

"Urusai!" shouted Itachi. _Shut up!_

Itachi knew that Orochimaru had done his research well, and knew that Orochimaru looked up the Sharingan effects and immortality. With a new body, his eyes can heal themselves…permanently. Then, the world will have a new evil unleashed upon them. Darkness crept over Itachi's shoulder, and the Sharingan master knew he had to end it here.

"Your life will end here," Itachi said stiffly. "I can't use any more of my other higher jutsus…"

_Amaterasu!_

The young Sharingan master activated his Mangekyou Sharingan once more and unleashed a dark power beyond what the world had seen before. It came out in a form of a dangerous dragon and lunged forward at the crawling Orochimaru. The Sannin used all of the energy he was able to muster and lifted his head upward seeing his death within those dark black flames.

"Orochimaru-sama!' shouted a voice.

Itachi released the jutsu and the pain was not ceasing. The waves became more and more frequent. He felt as if he was at the mercy of the powers he had once controlled. He staggered away slowly while hearing what had happened to his foe. His dream…was within his clutches, although the Sharingan master could not see it. The day he had waited so long for, the day he would have his life completed…Itachi could not even see…

"Orochimaru-sama!" shouted Kabuto.

"What should we do?" asked a Oto ninja.

" Fall back!" shouted Kabuto.

"He's covered in black flames…Itachi's doing," said a dark voice. The Akatsuki leader. "Orochimaru is dead, and you might not want to touch him… Itachi told me about those flames. They burn insistently for seven days and seven nights. Even within a centimeter of the fire, you will have a sever burn. Touching it, will kill you instantly."

Kabuto then killed a nearby Sound nin and placed Orochimaru over him. Then the subordinate carried the dead Sound nin and leaped away into the night. The leader laughed sinisterly and as the Sound ninjas had stopped attacking Konoha, the fires ceased and the shouts died down. Konoha had won… only for now.

_Heartless. But wait, was Itachi allowed to speak of that word?_

"Itachi, our mission is finished," Sasori said.

"Yeah, I'll be back later…"

Sasori could barely see through the dark and did not realize that Itachi was in severe pain. Within a leap, the puppeteer disappeared within the shadows leaving Itachi alone. All the Akatsuki members had seemed to fade into the darkness and away from the Hidden Village of the Leaf. Itachi stumbled over to the trunk of a tree on the outlook of Konoha. He collapsed and his eyes felt immense waves of pain that never ceased. His hand fell away from his eyes revealing a heavy loss of blood dripping out of his pupils.

"Sakura…" he breathed softly.

---

"No!" shouted the kunoichi.

She just received more flashes of pain from Itachi. She began to panic and hurried into the Hokage's library. The dust and many book led to the girl's discomfort. Sakura had been searching for a book that taught healing when dealing with doujutsu effects. So far, she couldn't find anything. Although her determination was not deterred. The pink haired kunoichi continued sifting through the heavy books and trying to find something…

"Sakura-san?" asked a voice.

"Eh?" Sakura turned around quickly.

Her jade eyes fell upon the lovely Shizune walking in. Sakura dropped the dusty book she had been looking through and tried to hide her face from the attendant. Shizune walked up to Sakura with a feeling of happiness in her face, for this had been the first time she had seen Sakura since the Akatsuki…

"What are you looking for? Maybe I can help you," Shizune said.

"Uhm…" Sakura stuttered at first. "A book of medicine for doujutsu effects. Sharingan…and Byakugan, basically…" Sakura said trying not to point attention to her secret.

"Did something happen to Sasuke-kun, Neji-kun, or Hinata-san?" asked Shizune.

Sakura looked away determined not looking into the dark eyes of Tsunade's attendant. She had never lied to her before, and if she had, she knew that Shizune would never help her. Sakura then walked forward to Shizune and dropped onto her knees. Shizune's eyes widened looking at Tsunade's most promising apprentice begging for the book. Sakura lowered her head, so she had been facing the cold stone floor.

"Onegai…" _Please. _Sakura said… "I need the book."

Shizune smiled and went over to the far corner of the entire library. Sakura followed steadily behind her and felt more waves of pain that had gone to Itachi. Sakura tried to hold a unworrying face, although she couldn't help feeling the pain she never wanted to endure. The pain of losing someone precious. Shizune pulled out a black book with a small key lock on the front of it.

"This is the only book that treats Sharingan. Although, Tsunade-sama and I were always unable to open it. I'm sorry, but this is the only thing we have. Though I am sure that it has all the information about the doujutsu and the effects of using it too long," Shizune said sadly. "Maybe Sasuke-kun can open it…"

The night became steadily darker, and Sakura knew that something horrible was about to happen. She grabbed the book and ran towards to Tsunade's desk. Shizune followed slowly behind, as Sakura pulled out the emergency medical kit. Her eyes widened and saw the pain in Sakura's eyes. Shizune knew that she was going to try to save someone's life.

"Matte…" Shizune said suddenly. _Wait._

"What is it?" asked Sakura in a hurry.

"Sasuke-kun is walked around with Naruto-kun right now…He looks all right to me," Shizune said slowly.

Sakura looked out of the window that Shizune was, and saw the Uchiha walk down happily with his blonde haired friend. The pink haired kunoichi looked up at the attendant while Shizune looked expectantly at Sakura. The girl knew that she was about to get the truth… There was no denying it, Sakura had to tell her.

"What is happening?" asked Shizune.

"This isn't for Sasuke…It's for Itachi," Sakura breathed.

Shizune gasped and almost fell backwards. Sakura was about to head out of the door as she received more waves of pain. Although, they were not only coming from his eyes. There were others… some others hurting the father of her child. Her eyes widened and knew that she had to hurry and protect him. Itachi was weakened. Sakura had looked through his eyes and saw that someone had broken his arm and was attacking him at the moment.

"Itachi!" she suddenly shouted.

"I cannot allow you…" Shizune breathed heavily. "It is better for Konoha if he dies."

"For Konoha? He promised me! He wouldn't hurt anyone! He is only there for me!" shouted the pink haired kunoichi. " If you don't allow me to pass, I will be forced to kill you."

Sakura suddenly, punched Shizune in the stomach and a sickening sound was heard. Although Sakura could not ignore the horrible pain going to Itachi. Shizune was thrown against the wall and the wall behind her started to crack and break. A trickle of blood ran down her face and her eyes closed soon enough.

"Gomen…" _Sorry._

Sakura ran down the stairs and rushed out to the outskirts of Konoha trying to find Itachi and help him before he would be any more hurt. She looked desperately at tried to see through his eyes once more…

---

"Uchiha Itachi. I recognize your face anywhere," shouted one shinobi.

"Preying on someone who was weakened? You truly are sad, Asuma-san," laughed Itachi.

"We appreciate that you have killed Orochimaru, although that does not repay your sins that you have created here in Konoha," a female voice said.

"I never intended to repay them, Kurenai-san," said Itachi.

Asuma then punched Itachi's face and blood splattered everywhere. The grass nearby was stained with it and the blades that were supposed to swing with the wind, were now drenched in sorrow and regret. The liquid held them down…unable to be lifted up. Itachi wiped his mouth and the blood that had fallen down from his face. He knew that he was not able to defeat two Jounins in his current condition. A powerful battle with Orochimaru…the one who had killed the Third.

"My destiny was fulfilled, I do not want to live anymore… There is nothing for me…" Itachi said happily.

"Good…" Asuma said.

"Itachi!" shouted a voice.

Itachi remembered that voice… It belonged to the lovely Haruno Sakura. Suddenly, he realized… there was something that he lived for. The child. He thought about every moment he had with the pink haired kunoichi. Every moment had been perfect, even though it had been in secret and the love was forbidden. Itachi thought heavily about it, and knew that they was at least two more purposes in his life. Sakura…and his child.

"This is it," Asuma breathed slowly.

He was about to stab the Sharingan master with a kunai into his heart, although his hand was caught by something. Itachi's cold hand held Asuma's firmly in place. The Uchiha's strength was more powerful than this Jounin of Konoha. Asuma tried to push down even ha rder although he was stopped by the Uchiha himself.

"What happened, you have a purpose_ now_?" asked Asuma.

"No, I have two," Itachi said fiercely.

The genius of the Uchiha clan opened his eyes slowly and looked into the darkness. Asuma and Kurenai gasped as they saw that his entire eyes was clouded with a dark red. It was no longer bleeding, although Itachi's eyes were no longer of use. The Uchiha's vision slowly faded away, although he then relied on his other senses. The loss of his eyes had sharpened his other senses, and he could almost see with every sound vibration.

"Kurenai!" shouted Asuma.

"Hai!" shouted the female Jounin.

Kurenai circled around the Uchiha and threw kunais persistently towards him. Itachi dodged all of them without opening his devilish eyes again. He was entering a new kind of hell, and then Asuma looked in horror as he was able to fight without his eyes. Finally, Itachi stabbed Kurenai with a sharp kunai that had hit a critical point. She staggered backwards and against a tree stump. Although Asuma took this advantage.

"Take this!" shouted Asuma.

Asuma was about to kick him with a powerful chakra knife created there, although he was held back. He looked before him as Itachi collapsed against the tree and someone else was standing in his way from the dangerous criminal. Her pink hair shone through the darkness and her jade eyes looked murderously at the Jounin.

"Sa-Sakura?" gasped Asuma.

The pink haired girl did not say anything and then punched the man in his stomach… If she had any harder, he would have internal bleeding and not long to live. Although, she was kind and only punctured some ribs. Asuma was thrown back against the cool grass, with his eyes closed and lying in the darkness of Konoha.

"Itachi, let's get to a safer place," the kunoichi said scared.

"Sakura? No…I'm sorry, but I don't have my eyes anymore…" Itachi said sadly…although there was a note of happiness within his voice… He was glad that Sakura was there for him…as he had been there for her.

"It's okay…trust me, I can heal you…" Sakura said happily.

"No you can't, it's a specific Uchiha condition…" Itachi said.

"Trust me."

Itachi then nodded, although he longed to see the girl so much… He couldn't explain it, although he really wanted to see her smiling face again. He wanted to see his child's smiling face. Sakura put his arm around her shoulder and they leaped away to a safer location.

"This is all right…" Sakura said as she laid Itachi down on the cool grass.

Sakura leaned forward with a wet cloth and wiped his face and the blood that he was covered in. Itachi began to feel the burning within his eyes once again, and Sakura felt the deepest regret for not protecting him before. He winced in pain as she felt his arm, for it was broken… A green flame encircled her hands once again and she healed his broken arm and the cuts near it. She felt as if her spirit was being healed as she helped Itachi…

"Don't…don't open my eyes. You'll hate me for it," Itachi warned.

"What? Why?" Sakura asked.

"My eyes, they are destroyed. There isn't any thing you can do. It'd be better if you didn't see them," Itachi said sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Itachi…" Sakura laughed silently. "I found a book that heals effects of doujutsus. I knew you had pain with your eyes before. That is why I looked for this book… Although…"

"What?" Itachi gasped. "You can?"

"Although…there is a lock on the book. Do you know what the key would be?" asked Sakura.

"What does the lock look like?"

Sakura took the book out of her bag and looked at the dusty contents. It was engraved with a deep writing tool. She knew that the Uchihas' had powerful methods of protecting their ancestry and healing techniques. The kunoichi saw the lock with required a person's finger to slide down from. She gave the book to Itachi and he felt the engravings around the cover…It was definitely the Uchiha Sacred Book. It gave dangerous information…

Itachi opened his eyes and ran his finger down one of them. Sakura winced in pain seeing him do this, but then Itachi smiled back. The led his finger on to the lock and pressed it down running it down into the engraved line. Suddenly, the locks opened up and the book finally opened. The key had melted away at the hands of a true Uchiha. Itachi's hand fell down onto the soft and lush grass, as he was exhausted…

"Promise me one thing...Don't look through my memories of Orochimaru..." Itachi said with his last ounce of breath.

The girl took off the jacket that Itachi had given her and placed it on top of the Uchiha genius. He was shivering, and she knew that she could endure it. Then, Sakura read through the pages… It was not going to be an easy feat. She figured that not only was his eyes damaged, although the darkness within his mind and heart needed to be healed as well. First, the girl looked into his mind…uncovering the dark and gentle sides of this troubled Uchiha.

**Author's Note:** Yay! Another chapter in! And if those who would like a sequel, just say so, because I need to begin thinking of one, if people want to read it. Yes, I have this story all thought up in my head… Yep, but I won't spoil the ending, cuz its going to be (hopefully) awesome!

Last chance to Vote for Itachi's and Sakura's child!

**And PLEASE HELP ME THINK OF NAME(s)**


	8. I'll be There for You

Fallen Cherry Blossoms

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 8: I'll be there for You

_I see now…he protected me…_

The kunoichi had her hands around Itachi's head as she absorbed the darkness clouding his vision. She knew that it would be difficult to heal his eyes, although she had the book now. This sacred book would allow her to save the ones she loved. She always thought she would save Sasuke from the darkness… although now, she wasn't so sure. Sakura knew that no one would be able to see beyond Itachi's horrible murders…only her.

"It's horrible in there…" she breathed slowly to herself.

She looked into the mind of the Uchiha and though his memories. She saw their first meeting… Orochimaru and Sasuke had attacked them… and Sakura had won against him. Although, she saw through his eyes for the first time. Orochimaru had tried to kill Sakura, although Itachi put his life in the way and protected her from the snake…

Why did he keep something away from me like that? It isn't… 

Sakura stopped her words and knew that what she said within her own mind had hurt her deeply. Although she smiled at the Uchiha and brushed his hair aside seeing a handsome face beneath it. The girl knew that he had protected her. He didn't want her to feel as if she was a burden.

The night longed, and the moon never seemed to fade away. The pink haired kunoichi had never stopped reading the dark book and the secrets that had lay in the pages. She had never stopped reading across the pages, even as the darkness had reached its own limit. The girl had looked through his mind, and all the pain within the young Sharingan master.

"Itachi…how much can your mind allow?"

The girl never once stopped her medical ninjutsu, for this technique required patience and skill. Sakura can carefully read through it, and knew that it was possible to heal his eyes permanently… But still, the Uchiha needed much help. He was drowning within his own pain and misery that his heart and mind carried with him all this time.

---

_Where am I?_

The young Sharingan master rubbed his eyes and felt the red liquid fall onto his hands. He was still in pain and horrible darkness. He opened his eyes and saw before him. Only darkness. Itachi saw everything before him, and everything was horribly shaded in dark red blotches. Was there any way that he could possibly see past it?

"Itachi, you must let me into your memories. I need to cleanse you of your darkness to heal your eyes…" the girl said softly.

"No, you can't," Itachi said firmly.

"Why not? Do you know how painful it will be without your eyes? How painful it will be for me?" Sakura asked.

"There are true horrors in my past no one is meant to see," Itachi said as he covered his eyes.

The girl put her gentle hand on his rough shoulder and smiled gratefully at him. Although Itachi saw her through dark shades of red, he could see the green eyes looking at him with kindness and determination. He knew that he would have to help her through. Soon enough, she held his hand as the two walked through the dark gates with the accursed Sharingan sign on it…

_I'll be there for you…_

---

Sakura realized that her eyes had closed, and suddenly opened them. She shook her head violently, promising she would not sleep until Itachi was healed. Although finally, she looked across the hills and over the lakes. The sun was beginning to rise and the rays were hitting her with the warmth that she had not felt since she had been with Itachi.

Finally, with the rest of the chakra she carried within her body, she channeled into the Sharingan master in the last attempt to heal him. The green flame that encircled her hands faded into nothing, and the exhausted kunoichi finally fell asleep. She had been fatigued and the final rest she had came to her with a powerful wave of emotion. She rested her head on top of Itachi's body and closed her eyes slowly. Suddenly, she fell asleep into a deep dreamland.

Somehow, she was holding his hand tightly at that moment… Suddenly, the Uchiha's finger twitched slightly…

---

The Uchiha woke up… and did not dare open his eyes. He felt another person on his body, and felt their hand over his. He smiled gently and raised the hand over to his lips. He kissed it beautifully and laid it back down to rest. Although now…his doubts had vanished. The pain that had clouded his dark mind had been lifted and…he wanted to see her face.

"Sa-Sakura?" he asked hoarsely.

He heard no reply, although he was sure that she was before him. He looked within his memory and tried to remember her face. Her beautiful smile, her beautiful jade green eyes, her gentle hands, her stunning pink strands of hair flowing in the wind, and of course, her cherry lips that brought the life of the world to its knees. With courage and strength, he dared to open his eyes. He dared to see her through his dark shrouded eyes.

"I'll be there for you…" he breathed softly.

He relaxed his muscles within his eyes and then slowly opened them. The Uchiha felt the sun rays hit him on his face, and felt the morning breeze fall over him as well. He slowly looked around, thinking he would be looking through dark red bloody eyes. Although there was none. There was only the beautiful colors of the world swirling around him. He looked around that the sakura tree they had once sat under with her…

"Sakura?" he asked again.

The Uchiha sat up and the girl slid off of his masculine body and onto the lush grass. The girl was exhausted and still could barely get up. Her eyes twitched, although she was still sleeping peacefully. Itachi laughed silently towards himself and carried her over to the spot where they had said many meaningful words to each other. Underneath the Sakura tree. She was close to his body and still breathing onto him.

"Why did you help me?" Itachi asked slowly.

He breathed silently a breath of relief and looked at his surroundings. Never in his life had he appreciate the natural way things had grown and the colors that they had been born with. His eyes were precious to him, Sakura had taught him that. He put his arm around her and her head lay under his. Itachi felt the girl's hair tickle him slightly, and it was just one feeling.

Being happy to be alive with those he…loved.

"I love you…" breathed Sakura softly.

---

"Shizune are you all right?" asked the high ranked Hokage.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama…" she said breathing heavily.

Tsunade had her medical hand reach Shizune and her ribs were soon repaired. The attendant wiper the blood falling down her lip and looked in the reflection of it. She saw her face, although she knew that Sakura had become more powerful than her now. It was… mortifying. Tsunade helped her up and in a hospital bed nearby to her desk.

"What did Sakura take?" asked the blonde Hokage.

"A book on healing the doujutstus from Sharingan to Byakugan," Shizune said heavily.

"But, we couldn't even open that book…" Tsunade said slowly.

"She…wanted to heal Itachi's eyes," Shizune said.

"And you tried to stop her?" asked Tsunade.

Shizune nodded and fell silently back into her hospital bed. Sakura's blows had been improving, even if Tsunade had to admit. She looked at the wall that Shizune had landed against. It had almost been destroyed from the impact that Sakura had used on her attendant. Although, Shizune should have known to not mess with Sakura in such important things to her. It was important to save the ones she had loved. It was important to Tsuande as well.

"Tch, Shizune, you should have known there is nothing stopping Sakura when her mind is set," Tsunade scolded to her attendant.

"Sumimasen…" Shizune said sadly. _My apologies_.

"There is something going to happen soon. I know that my services will be needed soon enough," the Hokage said finally. "Just get better. And there is something you will have to face… Sakura could have found the one she truly loves."

The Hokage looked back out at the horizon of light and power. Orochimaru was now dead… and Itachi was with Sakura. In a way, she couldn't have been happier that her apprentice had found someone to protect her and help her through the coming years. The sun shone up and Konoha had evaded destruction once again. It was because of two people. Uchiha Itachi and Haruno Sakura.

---

"Yo, I think there is something happening with Itachi," Deidara said slowly.

The other Akatsuki members nodded their heads in agreement within the dark chambers. Sasori, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, and the leader had been there. Also another character within the dark that never said anything just stood there. The leader looked murderously at the members before him and Itachi…his most promising student.

"I trained Itachi to relieve him of his emotions. It is forbidden to love in the Akatsuki, although we cannot prove anything until… the child is born…" the leader said firmly.

"Then what? Itachi is the most powerful of us," said the other members.

"Don't rush things. Remember the prophecy?" asked the leader softly.

The other members nodded in agreement and even looked at the stone tablet in the back of the chamber for assurance. The carved stone could never be altered and with this ultimate weapon, they will be able to gain a new source of power even greater than the Bijuu.

"Until then, we wait… in shadows," the Akatsuki leader said softly.

The others nodded and soon enough, the room was filled with darkness and the eyes could no longer be seen. Itachi was unaware of the prophecy for it was written about him and a certain other. The eyes closed... and soon reappeared. The leader went to the stone and placed his hand on the tablet.

"Itachi…you're fate is drawing near…"

---

The pink haired kunoichi's jade eyes opened slowly. She could feel her body aching and her strength gone. Although still, she found it within herself to forcefully bring out any strength and look into the man holding her.

"Itachi?" she asked. "Did it work?"

"Yeah…"

She looked around her, and saw his strong hands over her shoulder and she diligently tried to sit up against his body. The sun was on the horizon and the night was beginning to dawn. Itachi and Sakura had been there for so long, and time had almost stayed still for them. Itachi enjoyed being with this strange kunoichi, for she had the power to change people.

_Some thought it was only Naruto. _Although Sakura was powerful as well. She had the power to change everyone. Not with her medical ninjutsu, or Tsunade strength, but the power of her own pure heart. Itachi could see the love in her eyes, although he could not see it within his.

"I'm glad…" she said tiredly.

"Arigatou…" said Itachi. "Without your help, I would have died years ago."

"I see…" Sakura said slowly.

The girl was still reminiscing and thinking about Tsunade and Shizune being able to be medical ninjas without running away. Sakura wanted that life, although she also wanted Itachi. She knew that she couldn't have everything. Although, this was the first time, a real dream had surfaced to her.

"You have your dream now?" Itachi asked softly.

"How did you-" started the kunoichi.

"I can tell…just by looking at your face. You want to be a medical specialist, don't you?"

Sakura bit her lip and knew that he had figured out everything. Although they had both knew that it was an impossible dream. Itachi of the Akatsuki, and Sakura becoming a Missing Nin. All of this for love? Yes, it was worth it, wasn't it? Itachi still hadn't gathered all his feelings about the girl before him, although she had. She knew that she loved Itachi with all of her heart. She had went through great lengths to help him and heal him…

"Your dream…" Itachi started.

"I know…it's impossible. Forget it then," Sakura said a bit irritated.

"No, I have a way to make it work…" Itachi said slowly.

"How?" asked Sakura.

Itachi opened his mouth to say something, although a flash of his past visited his mind again. It was a flash of Orochimaru throwing a snake into him. The fangs digging deeper into his skin and the dark poison flowing into his body. The darkness clouding his vision was lifting and it was because of Sakura. Although, he saw her through this flash. Sakura…she had visited through his memories, and through this one.

"You looked through my memories of Orochimaru…" Itachi echoed softly. "Why?"

Sakura looked at the Uchiha before her, and he had a scornful gaze in his eyes. The kunoichi knew that there were horrible things in his mind that he needed to be cleansed of. Although, Sakura had looked farther…into his thoughts and feelings.

"I needed to. To heal your eyes," she said softly.

"Did you visit the memory of when I had battled Orochimaru and bitten by the snake?" asked Itachi.

"Yes…" she said uncertainly.

"Why did you do that?"

Itachi's body was disagreeing with him, although he strained against all of his muscles and broken bones, although he decided this. Sakura looked at him startled, as he raised his body and stood shakily in front of her. Her fear was aroused and she became…scared. Some horrible intent filled back into his head, and she was unclear on what had happened.

_"Love cannot live where this is no trust."_

_Eros had said that to his beautiful Psyche in Green Mythology. Itachi echoed his words, for they were filled with wisdom and understanding. Itachi said these words to the beautiful girl before him... But only now, he wanted to prove himself, for he thought he wasn't worth her..._

Sakura looked aghast at him, and backed off a bit. She had never seen the Sharingan master so angry before and now… The kunoichi was unsure about his condition, and maybe… No, she was beginning to understand him. She knew that Itachi was complex and… Her feelings had flowered out onto him and she had thought he really understood her…

"I tried as hard as I could, but maybe I'm not worth you…" Itachi said a bit sadly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sakura.

"The next time you see me, I will be more powerful and up to your level of expectations. I never wanted you to think I was only a man who was a heartless murderer. I will grow stronger...just for you," Itachi said.

"Don't leave!" Sakura shouted.

The Sharingan master hit her on a pressure point on the back of her head. Sakura's eyes widened, then closed and she fell back onto the cool grass. Outcold. Itachi kissed her softly on her forehead and felt her cheek. It was soft and gentle as she was. Although, Itachi knew he must become stronger and make Sakura feel as if she were the luckiest girl in the world. Although, Itachi did not know that Sakura had already felt like the luckiest girl in the world. She had him... They had each other.

Itachi leaped away and Sakura couldn't move with all of her strength gone. She wasn't sure what had happened, although she knew that she hurt him by looking into that memory. She knew that she wanted that man, although…Itachi was just as good. She didn't mind…no, she wanted Itachi to be the one she shared her life with.

---

Sakura woke up again and looked around her. It was night and the stars had shone brightly. Tears glistened down her face and she knew that Itachi had left her. She had been like Psyche and been troublesome. Although, she knew that their journey had just begun. Itachi was her soul and she was willing to wait her entire life... The girl's tears fell upon a note and she read it aloud and treasured it to her heart.

_Sakura, I have forgiven you for looking through my memories, although your spirit was aroused and I need to become stronger. It is all for you. I will make your dreams come true. I want to repay my debt to you. Will you wait for my return? For, "It is hard to keep love captive."_

The kunoichi held the note close to her heart and she was determined that Itachi would keep his promise. She knew that he would not fail her. She, would wait for him. _Forever if necessary..._

The Uchiha genius went against his body's needs, although he wanted to be a better person for Sakura. He wanted to make sure…that they both belonged with each other. Itachi needed help, he needed someone to help him control his powers better.

_Sakura waited in the light on the cliff alone, still waiting for his love. Days, weeks, and soon months had passed. She was beginning to have her child grow within her. Although she still waited. Itachi was becoming powerful. He sought power, he sought help. His journey took many months before he would be reunited with his one and only love. Haruno Sakura._

**Author's Note:** Itachi's really complex, you might say xD. Yes, but I needed for him to go away and become stronger and only for Sakura. He is dedicating himself towards her and her dreams. Thanks for the reviews! Please review now! (yes, Itachi might have acted a bit irrational, and should have talked about it more before leaving so abruptly…)

I thought it was cute to add the story of Eros and Psyche into this fic. Besides, Itachi and Sakura are hecka smart themselves!


	9. Two Broken Hearts

Fallen Cherry Blossoms

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 9: Two Broken Hearts

**Masaya-sama is my own character, for I needed Itachi to be taught by someone who is more powerful than he. And of course, there is none. xD**

A young pink haired girl stood up and saw a young creature caught in the reeds of the lake. She walked up towards it and the little furry animal tried to twist and turn away from her. Her jade eyes looked sadly at it with her gentle eyes. It was a little weasel with dark red eyes. Peculiar. She smiled at it, for it reminded her of her love, Itachi.

"It's all right," Sakura said happily.

The creature started to wriggle and twist even more violently as Sakura's hands went closer to it. She gently lifted it up from the reeds holding it down to the plants. Finally, the little weasel relaxed in Sakura's hands. It was still shivering from the cold water that it almost drowned in. Sakura looked at it carefully and saw a horrible gash in the side of its leg.

"I'm only here to help you," Sakura said happily.

The weasel did stop fidgeting although it's shivering never ceased. Sakura then healed his leg with her amazing medical ninjutsu and the red gash healed itself. Slowly, Sakura wrapped a white bandage around the leg and patted the weasel's head. Soon enough, the kunoichi returned to the place beneath the sakura tree.

A little weasel crawled up on her lap and curled on her. Sakura smiled gently and petted the little creature. It wrapped its tail around Sakura's hand and she laughed gently. It was tickling her. Finally, without much effort, the little weasel fell asleep on Sakura cuddling close to her. She looked longingly at the moon before her and remembered what she had always thought about it.

Everything seemed pointless now. Without… him. The days went by and soon enough the sun and moon had come up and down too many times to count. Sakura had just stayed in that spot without her heart quivering or thinking. Her mind, her spirit, and everything were already captured by the handsome Uchiha she never thought she could love.

"I'll be waiting…"

---

"Tsunade-obaachan," Naruto reported. "Where's Sakura-chan?"

"She has been taken under a new superior. One who promised to teach her more than I could," the Hokage lied as she spoke with Naruto.

"What? Why wouldn't she say good bye?" the boy persisted.

The boy then clenched his fists for not seeing his best friend in so many months. Although he was happy that she was improving her skills and finding her dreams. Everyone should be able to do that. Sakura was his best friend, and for that… Naruto felt immense gratitude towards her. He almost forgot about the letter within his hands that was supposed to be delivered to the Hokage.

"Is that all you came for?" asked Tsunade.

"Huh? Oh wait, no…" Naruto said hastily.

The exuberant boy then rummaged through his belongings trying to find the letter. Tsunade looked at him boredly, although she secretly thought this boy had acted so much like her younger brother… Niwaki. She chuckled to herself as she saw the necklace dangling from his neck. She felt strange as though there was a bigger problem at stake. One she had no control over.

"Here it is!" shouted the blonde boy.

"Hai…" Tsunade said as she wisped the letter away from him.

Her eyes widened as she read the letter. Tears came flowing to her eyes and she could feel her emotions that have bottled up, becoming released…like a night phoenix. They weren't tears of sadness, but the tears of happiness that flowed down her face in a vibrant river. Naruto looked strangely at her as she wiped them away.

_Tsunade-sama,_

_I have done some unforgivable things in the past, although I have been horribly doubted before. Now I am certain. My love lies with Uchiha Itachi, and him alone will only make me, as I want to be. Although, there is a favor if I may ask of you. I am not pregnant with a child and I want you to help me when the time has come. I never expected this to happen. I feel like Persephone, opening my heart to such a dark and cold man. Although, Itachi is my one true love, and I am certain of it. _

_-Haruno Sakura_

_P.S: Orochimaru was killed because of Itachi, and I know he did it for me…_

"Well? What is it about?" asked Naruto.

"Orochimaru was killed and it was just a notification," Tsunade said trying to hold the excitement back.

"Eh?" asked Naruto. "Yatta! Who killed him?"

Tsunade's excitement died down and she knew that Naruto would always be asking such a question. Should she tell him the truth and that Uchiha Itachi had destroyed one of the most threatening persons that ever tried to annihilate Konoha? Or should she lie and tell him that someone else had killed him?

"Well…it didn't say…" she said sheepishly.

"Nani?" asked Naruto. _What? _"Someone who did such a great thing, should be remembered right? Are you sure that it isn't written in there?"

"Naruto… Please do not speak of this. The people of Konoha only need to know that Orochimaru has been killed. That is all," the blonde girl said vainly.

"Tsunade-obaachan!" shouted the exuberant boy before her. "I want to congratulate him or her!"

The Hokage sighed and looked into the blue eyes of the Kyuubi boy. She looked deeply into the boy's heart and knew that he truly wanted to offer his acknowledgements to whoever had gotten rid of the snake Sannin. She then smiled and the blue-eyed boy looked back into her hazel ones with the deepest sincerity ever.

"Naruto… I know you have a big mouth, although I think that you deserve to know what is going on now. For you were her friend. Although, you are forbidden to speak of this to anyone…" Tsunade said firmly.

"You have my word, for if I speak of this, I will be banned from becoming Hokage!" shouted the blonde boy energetically.

_That was his dream. No one would randomly through their dream away for a promise like this… Although that is what I will expect from this future Hokage._

"Uchiha Itachi…is the man Sakura chose to spend her life with. He killed Orochimaru to save Konoha, her home village, and save her from within. I know, that secretly he promised not to go after you for the Akatsuki's plans… Although I am not so sure about the other members…" Tsunade breathed.

Time had stopped and Naruto did not even know what to say. He loved Sakura-chan, although he knew that he only wanted her to be happy. If being with Uchiha Itachi had made her into a better person, and him into a better person… There was only so much happiness in Naruto's heart. With this information…he felt as if his life had meant something. He always told Sakura to believe in her heart, and now she finally did.

"I won't tell anyone… Besides, I hope that they will become a fine mother and father to a child…" Naruto said happily.

"Just one more thing…never tell Uchiha Sasuke," Tsunade said slowly.

---

The dark haired Sharingan master landed at the cave lit on the side of the mountain. It was dark and cold, for the chilling wind was beginning to freeze the Akatsuki member. He walked in slowly and saw a faint glow of light in the back of the cave.

"Get lost," said a hoarse voice.

The young boy did not listen to the voice and walked in further. As he approached the light, he saw an old man sitting down and reading a book with many scrolls behind him. His red eyes showed that he was a wielder of the Sharingan. He was the other survivor of the Uchiha clan.

"Oh? It's the child who destroyed our clan," said the old voice softly. "Itachi."

"Hai, Masaya-sama," breathed the young boy.

Itachi dropped to his knees and felt the dirt below him. He lowered his head to the mightiest Uchiha that had ever lived. He was Masaya-sama who had also gained the Mangekyou Sharingan and honed all of the abilities of the Uchiha clan. This was Uchiha Itachi's great great great grandfather. Although he only looked as if he were seventy, his true age was unknown. He had lived through many wars and was able to research a way to slow down his aging process. Though he still looked old, he would be over three hundred without the technique.

"Itachi, what have you come for?" asked the master.

"I know that you are Masaya-sama, a wielder of the accursed Mangekyou Sharingan as I am. I need you to help me," Itachi pleaded.

Itachi's head still faced the dirt ground and the great Uchiha looked at the boy before him. Itachi was wearing the Uchiha crest on the back of his shirt. Masaya had heard of the horrible deeds that this child has done to his own clan. Even though, the old master had to compliment him on severing his ties and creating power from nothing.

"You are not wise enough to hold the secrets of the Mangekyou Sharingan. If you are able to defeat me, I will give you the training you require," Masaya said firmly.

The genius Uchiha knew that he wasn't able to defeat the great Masaya-sama. Although he had to try. He needed this training. Itachi did not bring his head up and continued to bow down to the master before him. Itachi knew that his Sharingan was powerless against the ultimate Uchiha who had first created the Mangekyou secrets.

"I cannot defeat you. Masaya-sama. Please teach me the ways of the Uchiha," Itachi pleaded once more. "I promise to live on in your name…"

"Itachi, you are my heir. I knew this from the beginning of my life. You are the only one who has the power to learn the jutsus I know of. I also know this. You are in love."

Itachi's eyes widened and he lifted his head up from the dirt. He looked at the man before him and he held out his hand to the boy. Itachi placed his on top of the old man's and the master Uchiha helped Itachi up from the dirt. The genus Itachi then looked into the Sharingan eyes more terrible than his own.

"Fine, you do not need to fight me. But you will need to prove that you are able to learn these jutsus," Masaya said confidently.

"Hai."

"It is also more than the fact that you do love. Uchiha Itachi. You want to prove yourself, and show her that you are worth the person you claim to be. She saved your life before and you must repay her. That is truly why you are here, neh?"

The young Uchiha did not answer, for he knew that the wise Masaya had known all truths and seen beyond this world. He found out the secrets of everyone's existence. Itachi slowly bowed his head again and the wise Uchiha walked up beside him. For once in a long time, he opened his Sharingan and looked into Itachi's eyes.

"You have come close to blindness from the Mangekyou Sharingan right?" asked Masaya-sama.

"Yes. Blood was covering my eyes, so all I could see was red," Itachi said slowly.

"Yeah, but now your eyes are healed permanently? So you can continue with this training, no?"

Itachi nodded and lifted his head back up. The wise old Uchiha walked to the back of the cave and held up a huge boulder at the tip of his finger. Itachi gasped in amazement, although knew this was to be expected of the great Uchiha Masaya. He threw it in front of Itachi and the ground shook beneath it. A huge crack was made in the ground and Itachi knew that it was no ordinary stone. Its weight was greatly enhanced and compressed into the state it is in.

"To be my apprentice. You must finish our preliminary exam. I need you to destroy this chakra stone only using your eyes. Create a new dimension in the Mangekyou universe to call your own. No one can escape it, and it can be a new world of torture more powerful than the original Mangekyou Sharingan," explained the wise hermit.

"Can this world be created of good and life?" asked Itachi.

"This world is entirely your own. You must concentrate and to create this genjutsu, you must picture the power within your grasp. Now, destroy this stone with only your eyes…"

Itachi began to unravel the mystery of his Mangekyou Sharingan and suddenly, an invisible sword had seemed to cut a part of the rock out and into the new dimension. Although most of the stone had stayed in place. The dark haired Uchiha then tried another bolt of energy from his eyes flowing into the stone. Within a moment, another wisp was gone. Although, Itachi had felt extremely fatigued, for he had never used the Mangekyou Sharingan so harshly before. The pain was gone from his eyes, although his body flowed with an intense pain with each passing second.

"I will leave you to finish your exam…" Masaya-sama said.

The old man turned his back and walked farther into the cave and found a nice warm place to sleep. The old Uchiha secretly knew that Itachi had been honing his skills and even him, could not rip a stone into shreds like the boy was doing. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. Itachi continued his harsh exam destroying his body within a matter of minutes. Although, his determination was undeterred. He was going to pass this exam.

---

"Itachi?" asked the elder Uchiha.

He walked out of the cozy spot he chose to sleep in. He saw the boy lying on the ground, with his eyes closed tightly. His hands were chapped and there was dirt on his face. Itachi was lying there motionless. Masaya quickly ran over to the heir and checked to see if he was breathing. And thankfully he was. Masaya had tried to teach this jutsu to his nephew once, although he had died in the process. With Itachi only being the only Uchiha left, besides Sasuke…

The young Uchiha coughed slightly and then Masaya was relieved. His heart had nearly stopped beating and knew that one to survive this preliminary exam… was a genius beyond words. Normally, a feat as this would needed to take a month at the very least. Even with his young age, Masaya knew that he would never be able to finished this task within that night.

"Itachi are you all right?" asked the master Uchiha.

"The stone…it's gone…" Itachi breathed happily.

_Sheesh…_thought the master Uchiha. _This boy will never cease._

"All right," Masaya breathed heavily. "I will teach you…"

---

Uchiha Itachi was a true genius of the Uchiha clan. He mastered what should have been done in months, into days. He learned faster than any other ninja alive, and he only had one purpose. He trained daily and nightly until his skills were smoothened and his techniques were perfected. This genius had truly become more powerful since the last time he had battled. He only hoped it would be enough to please the kunoichi he admired so.

After many months, the Uchiha grew more skilled with each passing hour and he could feel the power with his grasp. Although, he grew more tired and his body lay in dismay, as the techniques he aimed to learn had worn out his body. After the final task, Itachi was now as powerful as the master Uchiha. The old man then placed a cold wet towel on Itachi's forehead and wiped away the sweat of pain throughout the many months.

"Thanks," Itachi said softly.

"Sheesh…you push yourself too hard, although you are finished. I have taught you my way of the ninja. Use it wisely, and become the heir that you were prophesized to be," Masaya said with a smile.

Itachi tried to move his body although his muscles were against him and so was his energy. He coughed and the master Uchiha laughed silently. _He was truly his heir._

"You will be able to leave tomorrow. Don't push yourself too hard now, or you will seriously die," the master warned.

"I know…" Itachi breathed. "But there is one more thing I would like you to help me with."

**Author's Note:** Yay, another chapter in and I hope everyone liked it! Yes, Itachi has uber ninja skills, and it pains me to write that he left Sakura for a while. But he will join her shortly in the next chapter! I'm thinking of a sequel if anyone thinks it is a good idea.


	10. Sasori's Favor, Itachi's Return

Fallen Cherry Blossoms

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 10: Sasori's Favor, Itachi's Return

**oh my gosh, i did a typo in the last chapter:( the note that sakura gave to tsunade. it was supposed to say 'i am now pregnant...' SORRY! please forgive and read chapter 10 of fallen cherry blossoms**

The girl was near death. She wouldn't eat, she wouldn't sleep, and she was as weak as the dying grasses. She was away from the one she had loved the most and it was tearing her apart from the inside. Her faith was decaying, and so was her strength. Her hands could barely move, and her jade eyes could barely hold themselves up to see the light of day. Finally, she did not see her love coming back to her and almost gave up the will to live.

"Sakura," said a voice.

"Itachi?" she asked weakly.

"No, but…" started the voice.

The pink haired kunoichi could not bear to hear anymore, if the man before her was not Itachi. She gave up her will and drifted off into a deep sleep. She did not want to wake up. She was far too long a distance from Itachi, and without him, she could never be whole. The red haired boy then looked at her, and the stillness in her body. She wasn't moving, she wasn't living. She was near death.

"Sakura!" shouted the boy.

---

Sasori brought the girl into his room, for he knew that she was famished and desperately clinging onto what she had left of Itachi. Only memories. He placed a blanket on top of her body, and hoped that her temperature would rise. She felt like ice. Her face was cold, her hands were cold, and everything about her seemed to remind Sasori of snow and ice.

"Where…" started the girl.

"My room," answered Sasori.

"Sasori?" asked Sakura.

The red haired boy then walked up next to her and grabbed a bowl of warm soup with him. Sakura looked at him, although could not react for her chakra was limited to zero and her inhuman strength was gone to the point she couldn't lift a finger. Sasori sat beside her beside and held out the soup towards the pink haired kunoichi. He never thought that he would be doing this to the girl that nearly killed him, although he knew…that Itachi would have wanted him to protect her.

"Drink some, you'll feel better," Sasori said firmly.

"He's not coming back, is he?" asked Sakura as her mind was fixed on only one thing.

"He'll come back," Sasori said reassuringly.

"What makes you say that?' the girl asked weakly.

"Drink some and I'll tell you."

Sakura reluctantly opened her mouth and Sasori poured a spoonful of soup inside. The kunoichi felt the warm broth in her mouth and swallowed it feeling something return to her. She looked expectantly at Sasori again, and he fed her some more. Sakura felt her strength regaining and her will returning. She had almost lost herself if Sasori wasn't here…

"He promised that he would be back, you just have to trust him," Sasori said kindly.

"How do you know so much about Itachi?" asked the kunoichi.

"It may not seem like it, although we have been best friends. We have been through the same hardships and done unspeakable things, still staying strong. Because of our losses, we have become stronger. Destroying ties is what creates a true shinobi."

"I disagree."

Sasori looked at her raising his eyebrow and fed her some more of the warm broth. She swallowed it willingly and then looked into Sasori's dark eyes and saw the darkness within them They were just like Itachi's. Hidden stars beneath dark clouds. Sakura tried to sit up, although she knew that she wasn't strong enough to hold herself and her baby…

She looked at her own stomach. It was bigger and holding a new form of life. This child had belonged to her and Itachi alone. Their love had spanned over the short amount of time. They saw light where there was only darkness and they dared to hope. To hope for a better life with each other. She felt her stomach and could almost hear her child breathing through and calling out for her and Itachi.

"You love Itachi like a brother don't you?" asked Sakura kindly.

Sasori closed his eyes and thought about it. He knew that she was right. Itachi had helped him out of the darkness and given him something to live on. Joining the Akatsuki. Sasori knew that he always had owed the Sharingan master, although they never spoke of this matter. Of all the Akatsuki members, Itachi and Sasori were the best of friends and had a strong bond between them.

"Yes…" Sasori said at last.

"Can you imagine what it would be like without him?" asked Sakura.

"Yes," the red haired boy answered.

"Don't you feel lonely? Like no one is there for you?" asked the kunoichi.

The master puppeteer nodded his head and brushed the girl's hair to the side. Although their love is forbidden. Sasori knew that he would have to keep this secret for his brother. Not blood related brother, although…just a brother. He smiled gently and soon enough heard a loud knock on the door.

_Knock…knock…_

"Itachi and I are like brothers…I'll help you, if Itachi wants me to, that is a promise," the puppeteer said as he stood up and walked over towards the door.

Sakura smiled as she saw the red haired man slowly opened the door. Sakura felt as if she had someone to talk to besides Itachi… Someone who understood her feelings. Not some one that scorned at her for supposed 'throwing' her life away. He was Sasori of the Red Sands, her new friend, and soon to be…the godfather of their new child. Sakura knew that he deserved it, and in her heart, she wanted to tell him right away.

Sasori looked through the eye hole and the stranger standing outside his room. His eyes widened, and then he smiled happily, a true one that came from his heart.

"I'll just leave…" Sasori said slowly.

"Why?" asked Sakura.

The pink haired kunoichi opened her mouth to protest, for she didn't want to be alone. She was alone for the past months. The horrid months that passed with much delay and she could barely stay in that loneliness again. No one can win against their loneliness. Their difference of strength and character had nothing against their pain. Their sadness. But with Sasori's warm smile on his face, she felt safer and looked happily, as he opened the door and walked outside. A dark shadow was behind him…

"Sasori?" asked Sakura with a scared hint in her voice.

The door closed and the shadow was still over the figure in front of her. She grew scared as the dark figure approached her. The amount of power and chakra he had was so strong, that the air felt heavy with doubt. He walked slowly closer to the girl and finally took off the hood he had cloaking his face. Sakura's eyes widened they filled with sadness and happiness.

"Sakura," the voice said hoarsely.

"Itachi? …I thought, you'd…" Sakura started.

"Before you continue, I know how much you have hated me because of my departure. Although I needed the time to realize what was truly important to me and how I can prove myself to you," Itachi said.

"You haven't changed a bit…" the kunoichi said happily.

Sakura saw him sit beside her bed and looked into his eyes. She could tell that he had been through the harsh training. His hands were chapped and his eyes were tired. The unusual dark color was faded due to horrible training conditions. She wondered why Itachi had gone away for months just to train… Was he to do this any time he wanted? The kunoichi looked into his face and saw the kindness within him. She forgave him the moment he walked in…

"Let me show you something beautiful…" Itachi said firmly.

Suddenly, the Sharingan master activated his blood red doujutsu without delay and trapped the girl in an illusion. Her eyes joined his and she was soon brought into the world of the shining moon. She passed through many dimensions… and eventually…

"Mangekyou Sharingan!"

---

The kunoichi fell down onto the harsh dirt. She looked at her hands saw her black hands outlined with white. Everything else was red. Red as blood. She turned around and saw Itachi standing behind her. She looked before her and saw a deserted Konoha. Burned to ashes and smoldering with dust. Itachi put his arms on her shoulder and Sakura's eyes quivered with fear. She had always had a fear of the murderous intent.

"Why are you showing me this?" asked Sakura.

"Not this…" Itachi said shortly. "This."

The Sharingan master waved his hand and the dark red sky had disappeared with him. Sakura looked at her surroundings again and it had totally changed. They were in a different dimension again. This time, there were birds chirping merrily and the sky was filled with a beautiful night sky. The stars shone brightly and crickets were making beautiful music. There were beautiful gardens and grasses littering the area.

"We are in my mind…" the man said slowly.

"You had just left me like that…" the girl said softly.

"You should know more than anyone else that I repay all my debts. Now I will show you..."

Itachi opened his hand and all the nearby flowers began to open and blossom. Sakura could see the beautiful pink flowers opening releasing drops of water all around them. The girl had no idea that the Mangekyou Sharingan had so much power to actually create other universes so majestic and amazing.

"Wow, that's… where did you?" asked Sakura.

"I was training with Masaya-sama. The greatest Uchiha that had ever lived. He showed me the true meaning of things and seen past the true evils of this world," Itachi explained soflty.

Itachi then put his right hand onto the lush grasses and the next thing Sakura knew, she was being lifted. The trees bark had pushed her higher than the clouds. She looked around her and saw the cherry blossoms surrounding her in a blush forest. She looked below her, and saw Itachi on another branch of the beautiful tree. Sakura picked up a nearby blossom and held it up to her nose. The fragrance had lifted her beyond words and into a new life.

"This is…all for me?' asked the kunoichi quietly.

"And only for you…" Itachi whispered.

He began to grow nervous. He was holding a little package behind his back and hoped to give it to Sakura, although he wanted the perfect moment to. The Sharingan master knew he must show her sometime, although he never really found the perfect moment. After all, he had never any experience in this. Looking back, after all the girls that had loved him in Konoha before, he never realized he would be loving a girl now…

"Sakura, would you ever consider to spend your life with me?" asked the Sharingan master.

Itachi held out the little package and unwrapped it. Inside was the most beautiful ring that had ever been made. It was a platinum banded ring with a diamond held in the middle. Itachi bowed his head down and Sakura looked at him. He was sincerely handing over his heart towards her. Sakura saw through the warm heart that belonged to Itachi. There was no lie within him, for he sincerely wanted to live his life with the pink haired kunoichi.

"I promise to love you forever more…" Itachi said softly.

Sakura could bear to hear no more and tears streamed out of her eyes. Tears of joy and happiness, fell down in glistening raindrops. She jumped off the branch and onto Itachi. The Uchiha did not even see that coming, thinking she was still angry at him. Sakura had forgotten her anger already. She hugged him dearly, daring not to let go. Itachi lowered them below the clouds and kissed her softly. Sakura was still crying from joy…silently.

"Yes…" she said finally.

Itachi smiled and brought them out of the genjutsu and the beautiful trees and landscapes with it. Although Sakura did not want it to end, she knew that she had to let go of him some time. When she opened her eyes, she saw Sasori's room. The dusty walls, and the any scrolls… Much like Itachi's room… She allowed her arms to fall at her side and looked at the Sharingan master. He looked back into her jade eyes with passion and love…

"Itachi…I love you, with all my heart," the kunoichi said softly in his ear.

"I know… I only hope, that I can be the man you deserve."

Sakura then jumped on him and her lips joined his. The girl could not even believe her joy when touching the Uchiha. Itachi slowly kissed her back with the kindest wishes within each one of them. He only wanted Sakura to be happy, even if she chose not to live her life with him. Although, it seemed as if she had tricked the Sharingan master again. Her emotions were hard to read, although they were entirely sincere. Itachi began to hold her tightly close to him and breathing onto her skin. Sakura felt his kindness and love returned in the most passionate way. She kissed him fiercely, holding every time precious to her.

The girl could feel the man she loved within her arms, and that was all she cared about. She felt his arms relax and he gave into her spell. They kissed each other powerfully and soon enough, they both fell asleep with exhaustion and might. Sakura had been waiting for months outside through all the weathers while their little baby was growing within her. She fell asleep in Itachi's hands, as she always dreamed of since that day he left.

He closed his eyes and felt the soft pink hair brush against his face. He had never felt so important in his life and wished the feeling would never end. The night would never end. He was Uchiha Itachi, and finally, he found someone to love and cherish his life with.

"Good work, Itachi…" Sasori said with a smile. "Sakura, too…"

The red haired boy said as he peered into his room, eyeing the two people asleep within each other's arms. Together at last. Only…would forever last forever? When would be the next time Itachi had to go on a mission, and his life would be jeopardized by Sakura and his child? No, the girl was powerful, she wouldn't let that happen.

"Finally…you two are together…" the Missing Nin from the Hidden Sands said slowly.

---

Itachi woke up to the morning rays and the sunlight going through the window. He felt Sakura on top of him and brushed her hair aside. He smiled gently at the woman he loved and opened the small package set on the table. He looked at the ring inside it and knew that no one else deserved it as much as Sakura did. Slowly, he lifted up her gentle hand and placed the ring on her fourth finger.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" asked the kunoichi.

Itachi looked at the girl in his arms and saw a smiling face stare right back at him. He breathed a sigh of relief as he looked at her… There was no other girl on the world, or the dimensions he could create, that would be as beautiful as her. Finally, the girl brought her hand up to Itachi's. They were would their hands up and fingers apart with their palms facing each other. Itachi could easily feel the ring on her fourth finger against his skin.

"No matter what, I won't break my promise towards you…"

The girl smiled softly and then felt an immense pain in her stomach area. She felt it and knew that their child wanted to come out. Sakura winced in pain and Itachi looked at her. He set her down on the bed alone then placed a cold wet towel on Sakura's forehead.

"Get…Tsunade-sama!" she shouted in pain.

Itachi ran out of the room, and was about to send a falcon over to Konoha, when he ran into Sasori. The red haired boy looked happily at him, although his face turned grave when seeing Itachi's face of horror and distraught.

"What's wrong?" asked the master puppeteer.

"I have to send a message for Tsunade…Sakura is…" started Itachi.

"I got it. Stay with her, " Sasori said confidently.

"I owe you…Sasori," Itachi said happily. "Can you be the godfather of our child?"

Sasori was taken aback at the sudden decision to be the guardian over a child when Itachi and Sakura wouldn't be there. Quickly, he smiled and nodded then ran over to Itachi's room to find his falcon. He wrote a note calling for the Hokage of Konoha through a small note and sent the bird right away… Sakura was about to give birth…

---

A falcon flew through the open window of the Hokage's building in less than an hour. This bird had lightning fast speed and flew onto Tsunade's desk. Tsunade looked in concern seeing as most birds go through the message building first… She quickly untied the note attached to its leg and read it quickly. Her eyes widened and grabbed her coat.

"Tsunade-sama, where are you going?" asked Shizune.

"I have to leave, pretend to be me and don't leave Konoha. I'll be gone for at least a day!" shouted the Hokage.

The high ranked Hokage disappeared in an instant not leaving Shizune to protest. With such a tone, the attendant quickly used Henge and became the Hokage. Tsunade left using the greatest speeds she had to make it in time… Sakura's life could be compromised…without instant medical treatment. With a happiness in her eyes, the Hokage quickly left for the Akatsuki's Base.

**Author's Note:** Haha, I thought that Itachi learning to make a romantic surrounding was sorta cute, so I included it. Also! Some people voted for boy! Some voted for girl! Some even voted for twins! I had a tough time trying to choose between those three choices. Now I'm going to surprise everyone! And no…not homo. xD. But it will _only_ be revealed in the sequel. So if anyone wants a sequel to this, I'd gladly continue! Hopefully I'll have time…

fluffy chappie, yes i know

**There shall only be one more chapter in this story! I hope everyone enjoyed reading it, as much I enjoyed writing it!**


	11. A Family Not Too Far Apart

Fallen Cherry Blossoms

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 11: The Family Not Too Far Apart

**Final Chapter! I really appreciate everyone who reviewed and read this story! You have allowed me to write better in every way. Just for all of the Sakura x Itachi fans and everyone else out there, I will give you an extra long chapter! This is the finale of the story Fallen Cherry Blossoms where Itachi finally opens his dark heart to the beautiful kunoichi of Konoha., Haruno Sakura.**

- - - - - -

"Congratulations…Uchiha Itachi, you have a beautiful baby daughter…" the Fifth Hokage announced.

The Sharingan master had been leaning against the wall of Sasori's room. The Sannin had just walked out of the room and Itachi heard a small voice cry out. Tsunade smiled at him, and then patted his shoulder. Itachi stood up and opened the door slowly. He looked in and saw Sakura lying in the bed, exhausted…

"You have a family now, Itachi. I expect you to be good to them," Tsunade said. "You can go in now, I must return to Konoha…"

Itachi watched as the Godaime Hokage disappeared and walked into the room slowly. He looked at the pink haired kunoichi. Her jade eyes were closed tightly and there were sweat drops falling off her head. She had been in immense pain for a while. Itachi looked at the blanket she held in her arms. The baby was crying loudly now, and trying not to wake her, Itachi took the bundle of blankets and held his child close to his face.

"Please stop crying…" Itachi said softly.

Suddenly, the little baby girl stopped wailing, but still had tears in her eyes. Her dark eyes… She had dark hair streaked with pink and small chubby hands. She held out one of her hands to Itachi, although her father did not know what to do. Itachi held out his hand to the little girl and she took his thumb and began to slobber on it. Itachi recoiled at first, feeling the slimy saliva ooze on his hand, although laughed a little later… How cute…

**(A/N: Let's just believe she has shoulder length hair right now, or it'd look ugly, trust me. xD)**

"Sakura!" Itachi exclaimed. "What is her name?"

There was no answer. It had been quite a long time since Sakura had given birth, and she should be awake now… Itachi sensed something was wrong. He sat next to Sakura and held her hand. Cold as ice… He felt the side of her neck and a faint pulse was heard. His eyes widened and knew that Sakura was dying slowly. He knew that he needed to get medical attention quickly… until a hand caught his.

"Itachi…Tsunade told me…that it was possible for me to die, since my body hasn't been so strong lately… There wasn't anything she could have done…" Sakura said sadly.

"No…" Itachi breathed. "No!"

"I'm sorry Itachi…" the kunoichi said with the last breaths she had.

Itachi got a damp towel and wiped the sweat away from her forehead and held her hand tightly. He put down the child in his hands and enclosed her hand within his. He could not help but feel the horrible emotion that he never wanted to experience; losing someone, before getting to spend time with them… It wasn't fair.

_But it's your fault… If you hadn't found Masaya-sama and learned the true secrets of the Mangekyou Sharingan, then Sakura would be alive and well… It was your fault. It was always your fault._

"Please don't die…" Itachi said in desperation.

The Sharingan master held her hand and kneeled next to her bed. He did not let go and held his head down beside her. He was tired, although he knew that he must stay strong for Sakura… She couldn't die… She just couldn't. Although the fate had went against him once, its possible it would go against him again. Although this time, he could not bear to lose Sakura. He needed her to love the child in ways he could never, and love him for that matter as well.

"Sakura…please wake up…"

It had been several weeks now. The girl still had a pulse, though it was very weak. Itachi clutched her hand tightly within his. He wanted so badly for Sakura to see her child. Their child was beautiful, like nothing the world has ever seen. If only Sakura could open her jade green eyes and look at her smiling child… Except, Itachi's child could also feel his remorse. As little as she was, she still had compassion. The small child rested her head on Itachi's hand and silent tears streamed down her face.

_It wasn't the normal wailing, you would hear from a healthy child…_

"Don't cry…" Itachi said softly.

If there was something Itachi knew about little babies, it was that if they lost their will to live, they would die easily. He didn't want that for his child, for Sakura's child. Itachi was beside himself with fear. This fear that he never wanted to revisit again. The fear of losing those he loved to forces he could no longer control.

"Sakura, please… If not for me, for yourself… If not for her…" Itachi said softly.

"Da…" she whispered.

Itachi looked up at the small girl with small streaks in her hair. She opened her mouth and was trying to speak to her father. The Sharingan master looked into her dark eyes and the kindness that were filled with Sakura's nature. Sakura was still asleep and weakened as the young girl opened her mouth to speak again.

"Dada…Dad…" the small child said.

"What?" asked Itachi in desperation and frustration.

"Mo…Mommy…"

The Uchiha genius's eyes widened as the girl stood up and pointed at Sakura. Being able to walk after…a few weeks after birth? This wasn't right… No… she was an Uchiha, and she was powerful. She told Itachi that she had powers from that day on. Itachi looked into her and held her within his hands. She reminded him of his younger self… Always trying to be the best. Always trying to be powerful. Just hopefully, she would have a better life that he had.

"I know…" Itachi said softly.

The girl within his arms put her tiny chubby hands over to his chest. She looked sadly at her mother, and then at her father. Itachi couldn't promise her anything…although deep within his heart, he wanted to comfort the girl. Make sure that the kunoichi was all right. Suddenly, the small child crawled out of his hands and onto the bed.

"Are you…hungry?" asked Itachi.

The baby did not respond, only to hug Sakura even tighter. Itachi…knew that she hadn't even in a few days and she was supposed to be very healthy. He immediately made some soup and brought it over to her. He knew that he was being irresponsible for the past few days. Although…Sakura was just worrying him so much. He hurried and made some soup. He walked over to the bed and pushed it over to the young child.

"You need to keep your strength…I forgot babies need their nutrition,"

The days passed, the nights passed. The only thing Itachi left her bedside, was to tend their child. He knew that if Sakura wasn't strong enough to make it, he would need to think of her name. No! Sakura will make it. She was strong and powerful, formidable against many opponents. But of all opponents, Death was the deadliest. Her condition wasn't improving, and Itachi knew that soon… maybe, she would be taken away. The world was cruel. It was harsh. Unbearable…

Sakura's dreams were not complete.

_Please…don't die…_

---

Sakura had been struggling to survive. It wasn't as her body was weak, like Tsunade had said. She knew that her mind was weakened. Without Itachi being there for those horrible months that passed, not knowing if he was safe or not, had destroyed her. Although, within herself, she tried to heal her mind. If Itachi had not been back for the child birth, she might has given up all along… but now she knew that she had two reasons to live for. She had concentrated on getting better. But still, she needed help from Itachi… and she found it.

Through the bond they shared, it was never as powerful the love they shared. Sakura could feel his warm hand holding her cold one and it had never once let go. She felt the strength to go on from Itachi's hands and slowly healed herself… Finally…the day came when she was completely healthy again. Through Itachi…

"Itachi?" she breathed slowly.

The Sharingan master was asleep with his hand still clasping hers and his head down on the bed. Morning rays came in from the windows and Sakura sat up. She looked around her, searching for their child. Finally, she found her, hugging Itachi's arm. Sakura smiled and then moved her hand. With an instant bolt, the father had awoken and those dark eyes had never seen such an amazing sight.

"Sakura? You…You" Itachi stuttered for a while.

"You helped me through it…Thank you," the pink haired kunoichi answered in return.

Itachi could not understand it himself, although he was just so happy to see her alive! Sakura and Itachi hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let go. Tears streamed out of Itachi's eyes. Tears that were never seen to anyone in the world. The near emotionless Uchiha was now taken into his kind and beautiful self by a young girl who had showed him the true beauty of the world. Finally, the little girl waddled in between her parents pushing them apart.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" asked Sakura.

"I waited to do it with you…" Itachi answered softly. "You almost died, and it was all my fault."

"What?" Sakura asked wildly. "Your fault?"

"I left you for so long, leaving you weak and destroyed… I almost destroyed you," Itachi answered solemnly.

"But by coming back, you saved me," the kunoichi said. "Without you, I would have given up hope all along… So that's why I thanked you… Don't worry about it, please."

The little girl started to wail, since she wasn't getting as much attention. Sakura laughed softly with Itachi and brought her into her mother's arms. Itachi looked kindly at his child, and the little girl laughed happily and was reaching for her father. Sakura saw their child and noticed how much she reminded her of Itachi. She had inherited his dark eyes and his gentle smile on her face. Her unusual hair color was something amazing as well. Magenta streaks of pink sliding down her dark black hair was pretty unusual, although…it was Sakura's and Itachi's child. Anything was to be expected.

"Her name?" asked Itachi.

"Yuhi…" Sakura said softly.

"Fits her perfectly…" Itachi whispered. _Since she was born with the setting sun outside her window._

Itachi held Sakura in his arms, like he had always wanted with their child in the middle. He had a family of his own now. Through all his past experiences and through the battles he fought, he never thought he would be having a life with two others. The girl he loved with all his heart; Sakura and the child soon to be as powerful as he; Yuhi.

---

"Okay…where are we going?" asked Sakura.

Itachi had blindfolded the pink haired kunoichi and was leading her somewhere. The Sharingan master just smiled and kept leading her in various directions. Sakura was told that she was going to meet a surprise, and she was excited. With Yuhi in her hands, she could feel the girl trying to wiggle out her hands and walk herself.

"Okay…" Itachi said as he removed her blindfold.

As Sakura's vision returned, she looked before her and saw a small medical hospital in front of her. There was a green forest behind it and there were beautiful flower gardens in front of the building. The ninjas both walked into the miniature version of heaven and Sakura looked all around her. There were cabinets with medicine inside them, counters, an emergency room, and scrolls everywhere.

"How…?" asked Sakura.

"Someone sold it to me. I thought you'd like it," said Itachi.

"It's beautiful!" she shouted.

Sakura hugged Itachi and kissed him on the cheek softly. As they look beyond the hospital rooms, Sakura found three bedrooms made from wood. It gave the rooms a beautiful texture and outside the windows showed beautiful views of the majestic mountains outside. Behind every door held a secret, and beyond every window showed a lush environment. Sakura could barely hold her excitement as she walked around in the house and medical hospital.

"Do you like it?' asked Itachi.

"I love you!" Sakura shouted with glee.

She couldn't stop herself, and held Itachi's hand with kindness as she walked out into the yard. She looked as if she were seeing their beautiful future ahead. There was an arboretum near the side of the house and the small greenhouse was filled with medicinal herbs and plants.

"All this? For me?" asked Sakura, still bewildered at everything.

"It was your dream wasn't it? To become a useful medical specialist… I couldn't allow the one who saved me twice to not allow their dreams come true as well," Itachi said softly.

"Thank you Itachi…besides you have blessed us with this wonderful child," Sakura said.

"She will become a great ninja. She has Sakura's will and power, with the Uchiha blood. There isn't a possibility that she would fail us…Yuhi," said the Sharingan master.

Sakura put Yuhi into Itach's arms and she once again, held out her arms in excitement, reaching for his face. Although Itachi wasn't the perfect father and did not really understand what she wanted. As a result, he allowed her to play with his finger. But then again, their horrible little devil seized her chance and grabbed his finger. She put her whole mouth over it and began to drool. Itachi flinched and Sakura laughed at him. Itachi lifted his finger out of her mouth and watched as the icky slime drip down onto the grass and off his finger.

"It's a sign…she likes you," laughed Sakura.

"I never knew you show affection with saliva," joked Itachi.

_Maybe I do have a heart after all…_

The Sharingan master and the medical specialist walked away hand in hand into the sunset and the next day. Yuhi was in their arms and that could not have been a more happy moment. Sakura and Itachi both smiled at their child and the promising future that lay ahead. Now, there was only one event left that would happen in the next 24 hours.

---

"I hate this part…" muttered Itachi.

"Getting ready?" asked Sasori with a laugh.

"How'd you guess…" Itachi said boredly.

The red haired boy laughed seeing Itachi putting something formal on for a change. He wore a simple suit with a tie and was looking nervously at the clock. Sasori had dressed nicely as well, for Itachi and Sakura were about to be husband and wife. Sasori was also holding Yuhi, and cooed her as he did. The girl seemed to really like Sasori, as much as she loved her father. The red haired puppeteer then looked back up at the stunning…and handsome Itachi.

"I…never seen you like that before," Sasori said with a hint of laughter.

"Haha…" Itachi said sarcastically. "So you are…?"

"Yes, I'll be there," Sasori said shortly.

Itachi breathed a sigh of relief and looked at the sun setting… It was going to be night soon. The Uchiha genius quickly read off some cards and took a deep breath. He was actually nervous, and wasn't really ready for this… But he knew deep within his heart, that Sakura was the girl for him and that she deserved to have a perfect wedding.

---

"Sorry I dragged you into this…" Sakura said weakly.

"Don't worry about it! I'm actually pretty excited!" shouted the exuberant blonde.

"Promise you won't tell anyone about this marriage okay?" the pink haired girl asked soflty.

"Of course I won't tell! Who do you think I am? I'm your best friend! Of course I can keep secrets like this!" she shouted again.

"All right, Ino…Keep your voice down," Sakura warned.

"This is just amazing! I actually like that Itachi guy you are marrying, he's kinda cute!" she squealed with delight.

"Ah, shut up Ino-pig."

Sakura looked wistfully at her friend, although felt the greatest happiness for her rival, and her friend to see her becoming a wife. Sakura knew that no one was supposed to witness this wedding besides herself, Itachi, and Sasori… But still, the pink haired kunoichi knew that Ino deserved to know everything in her life…after all, there were no two closer friends in the world. It may not have seemed like it, although these two girls were the best of friends and no one could take it away. The sun began to set and Sakura looked out of her window and into the lake… She could almost see her reflection within it, as Ino tied up her hair and braided the beautiful pink strands.

"Thanks Ino," Sakura said with a smile.

"Don't worry about it!" she exclaimed. "Someone needs to walk in you right?"

"Yeah…I guess…"

"What's wrong, Sakura?" asked Ino calmly for once.

"It's just…" started Sakura. "I'm so excited!"

The girl in the beautiful cherry blossom dress decorated with white and pink, jumped onto Ino. Ino started to laugh. She was wearing a lavender shaded and white dress similar to Sakura's. They looked like nicely iced fruit cakes. They began to laugh and scream like normal girls would do, when they were excited. Although Sakura was just so jubilant, that she and Ino nearly began to have a pillow fight.

"You should be going now right?" Ino said suddenly.

"Oh! Okay! Ino! Is my hair in place? I need you to walk me out!" shouted the cherry blossom girl.

Ino giggled as seeing Sakura in distress about her hair and someone to walk with her. Ino took her by the hand and led her out of the room. Sakura stepped into the last radiant sunlight that was set on that day. Her bouquet of flowers were so beautiful and fragrant, that many gardens would bow their petals and leaves in praise.

"There she is!" whispered Sasori.

"I know that…" Itachi said through gritted teeth.

Sakura walked up to the alter in her flowery dress looking at Itachi's handsome face. She never thought that Itachi looked as handsome as he was now. Finally, her creamy white shoes walked down the pathway and she looked into his eyes so deeply and passionately, that she knew that they fate she chose was the right one. Despite all those horrible things that he had done, Sakura knew that by his eyes and kindness within them, she had made the right choice. She then held his hand tightly and Itachi's warmth was returned.

"I do…" they both said…

They then kissed each other passionately and the sun began to set. Sakura was within his arms and he was within hers. There was no happier moment. Sasori held Yuhi close to him and Ino cried tearfully. Sakura always had imagined her wedding with Uchiha Sasuke… She always thought about her husband to be surrounded by his family, and behind her, would be her family. There were be much cheering and the day to be the most festive day in Konoha.

Although this didn't matter anymore. She was within the arms with the man she loved most. The sun was setting and there was no happier moment in a lifetime. Their love would stay with them far longer than forever with the two witnesses and young child dangling within Sasori's arms. Itachi didn't want this moment to end and neither did Sakura. The sun was setting allowing bright patches of orange and yellow tainting the sky. Nothing was better than what had happened on the balcony of a beautiful small cottage that would soon be Sakura's medical clinic. The beautiful river was flowing by that symbolized their everlasting devotion towards each other. Yuhi was the beginning of it, and she wouldn't be the end.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:** Last chapter in! I hope you enjoyed my extra long chapter since it is the finale, and longest story I've written so far. Please review! And this is for the people who really **REALLY **want a sequel.

---

A sickening sound was heard and Itachi and Sakura had left for some time alone. Yuhi was left with Ino who quickly went to Konoha. Sasori was held by Hidan and Kakuzu in the darkness. He spat out blood from his puppet body, and somehow felt every pain and blow that was given to him. Sasori then dropped to the ground on his knees, panting for breath. The Akatsuki leader then stood before him and spoke darkly.

"What happened with Itachi and the girl?" he asked.

"I wouldn't know…" Sasori said dangerously.

"You will tell me, if they have a child now, or it will cost your life."

The leader held Sasori up by the collar of his cloak and Sasori's body then went into lockdown. He could not move anything within his body and went limp. The leader had done something horrible to him, and Deidara looked shocked at his partner sprawled onto the ground. The leader looked back at the stone tablet and sighed deeply. The other members crowded around darkly.

"We need to find out if this is the child we are looking for…" he croaked.

---

On the other side of the country…a medic worker was working. He was pacing as fast as he could, reattaching burned body parts together to try to resurrect his master. Finally, he heard a cough…The kid brushed away the long dark hair and the eyes opened widely.

"Kabuto…" he breathed. "I need a new body…now!"


End file.
